


Life of 3 brothers

by Btskookie_95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Little Brothers, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, non sexual spanking, timeout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btskookie_95/pseuds/Btskookie_95
Summary: Alex has custody of his two younger brothers. This is the life of their bond. This story will have spanking in it. So if it makes you uncomfortable then please don’t read.Pleas read first chapter for the characters description.Also, please give me prompt ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

The oldest brother is named Alex, the middle brother is named Noah and the youngest brother is named Grayson.  
Alex (24) will be the strictest and will punish his brothers if needed. But he will also be very protective of his brothers and always be there for them.  
Noah (16) can only punish Grayson but Noah can also be punished by the eldest, Alex. Noah is always there for his brothers but is very protective of his only baby brother. He's always looking out for him and only wants the best for him.  
Grayson (11) is the youngest. He's kinda mischievous but hates getting in trouble with his brothers. When he gets in trouble he prefers Noah than Alex cause Noah goes easier on him. He loves his brothers to death and always wants to be with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's POV   
I was in my room laying on my bed looking through my phone when all of a sudden my door slammed open. "Alex!" Screamed Grayson. Grayson jumped on my bed and crawled next to me. "What is it gray?" I asked. Grayson pouts and says "I'm bored and Noah won't wake up and play with me" I smiled "well why don't we go wake him up, huh?" "Yes!" Grayson says. I chuckled and picked up Grayson.   
I walked down the hall and towards Noah's room and opened the door. There he was sleeping on his stomach sleeping. "Okay gray here's the plan. I'm gonna put you down and on the count of 3 I want you to jump on him and wake him up." "But Alex if I do that then Noah is gonna be mad at me!" Grayson pouts.   
"No he won't and I won't let him hurt you I promise bud."   
Grayson smiles and says "okay!" And runs towards the bed and immediately jumps on Noah and starts jumping around. I start laughing at the sight.   
"W-what? What's going on?" Noah asks and then looks around and notice that I'm laughing. Then turns around and sees Grayson jumping.  
"Grayson!" Noah screams and grabs Grayson and sits on him.  
"Ahhh! Alex help me!" Grayson screams  
"Oh no you don't you're not going anywhere till I'm done with you!" Noah says.  
Grayson is already laughing "pl-please Noah I'm sorry!  
"Yeah well you're gonna be sorry after this!" And starts tickling him.  
"AHHHH NO NO DONT PLEASE NOAH IM SORRY!!"   
Noah laughs and says "we're just getting started little brother"  
"Alex please help!" Grayson says while laughing   
I laugh and said "okay Noah that's enough now, let him go."   
"Aww but I was about to ask if he likes" Noah stops and looks at Grayson and smirks "I was gonna ask our baby brother here if he likes raspberries."  
Grayson's eyes get so big I thought they were gonna pop out. Grayson screams and starts thrashing around trying to get out. "NO NO DONT PLEASE IM SORRY DONT TICKLE ME ANYMORE! ALEX PLEASE HELP ME!" Grayson screams and looks at me. I laugh and walk towards them.   
"Okay Noah it's enough now get off of him and both of you come downstairs to eat"   
Noah tickles Grayson one last time and climbs off.  
"Okay Grayson I'll give you a break but I'm not done with you yet" Noah says and winks then goes downstairs. Grayson is still on the bed laughing alittle trying to catch his breath.   
"Thanks Alex I thought I was gonna die"   
I laugh and say you're welcome.  
I pick him up and say "now let's go downstairs and eat. I'm hungry"  
Grayson giggles "yeah I am too. Can I sit in your lap? Please?" I chuckle "yes little brother you can"   
"Yay"   
Ahh I love my little brothers so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV   
I walked down the stairs while carrying Grayson. Noah is already sitting down at the table looking through his phone.  
"Okay what do you guys want to eat?"  
"Chicken nuggets and Mac & cheese!" Grayson says while smiling at me. I chuckle  
"Noah what about you?"  
"I'll take the same."  
I nod "okay Grayson I'll have to put you down so I can cook, okay?"  
Grayson whines and tighten his grip on me "nooo I wanna stay with you Alex"   
"Grayson buddy I can't cook while holding you so I have to put you down"  
"Nooo!!   
"Grayson" I said sternly. Grayson just puts his face in my neck.  
I sigh "would you be okay if Noah holds you?"  
Noah looks up from his phone and looks at us. He smiles and holds out his arms "come here Grayson I'll hold you till lunch is ready."  
Grayson shakes his head and grips tighten "no I wanna stay here"   
I finally had enough. I don't wanna do this but he needs to let me go so I can cook us lunch.   
I smack his bottom once just hard enough to get his attention. I heard him gasp  
"Alex no! Please don't spank me! I'll be good I promise" he looks at me and pouts.  
"If you don't want a spanking before lunch then let Noah hold you." I said sternly.  
He pouts "fine"   
Noah's POV  
I don't know why Grayson is being like this. I'll have to see what's wrong with him. I watch Grayson get down and walks towards me with a pout. I hate it when my brothers are upset especially Grayson. He's my only little brother I don't want him to ever be sad.   
"Come here buddy. Come sit with your big brother." I said smiling at him. He pouts and hold out his arms. I laugh and pick him up and sit him on my lap.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
"Don't call me that!" He glares at me.  
"You're my little brother I'll call you what I want." I say smirking.  
He huffs and turns his face away from me. I pout but then I know what I can do to make him feel better. I smirk and say "hey remember what we did upstairs and told you I'm not done yet?" I felt him go stiff and he looks at me "n-no what are you talking about?"   
"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." I say and poke him on the side. I laugh when he jumps.   
"Stop that!"  
"Oh little brother I have a question"  
"What?"  
I smirk and say "do you like raspberries?"  
He jumps out of my lap and tries to run away. He runs into the living room.   
"Noah stop chasing me! Stop it!"  
"Guys don't break anything please!" I hear Alex say from the kitchen.   
"Okay!" I said.  
I finally grab Grayson around the waist.  
"Ahaha! I got you now Grayson!   
"Noah no please! I ignore him and pick him up and put him over my shoulder. He starts kicking and punching me.   
"Noah put me down! Alex help Noah won't put me down!  
"Noah don't hurt him! Alex yells.  
"I'm not gonna hurt him. I'm just gonna tickle him" I laugh.   
I put Grayson down on the floor and sit on his legs and hold down his arms.   
"Noah please don't!" He gives me those puppy dog eyes. I almost give in but I stay strong.   
"Now I got you" I smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Noah's POV   
I start tickling Grayson's sides knowing that's one of his weak spots.   
"AHH NOAH DONT PLEASE!" I laugh and stop tickling him. "Now for the last part and then we'll go and see if lunch is ready, okay?"   
"Noah no please let me up" Grayson pouts.   
"Hmm let me think...no!" And immediately lean my head down towards his stomach. Grayson starts trashing around and he's already laughing   
"Please Noah no!"  
"Too late!" I say and start blowing on his stomach repeatedly.   
"NOHOHOO NOAH PLEAHHASE STOP PLEASE I CANT TAKE IT! ALEX! ALEX PLEASE HELHHPPP HELP MEEEE!!" Grayson screams and laughs.   
I stop and let him take a break and was about to start again when Alex walks in.   
Alex's POV   
I was stirring the Mac & cheese when I heard screaming from Grayson. I was about to run in there and then I heard him laughing. I chuckle. "Noah don't hurt him!"   
"ALEX! ALEX PLEASE HELP MEEE!" I heard Grayson yell. I turn off the stove since lunch is ready and go in the living room. I laugh seeing the scene. I walk towards them   
"Okay guys enough. Lunch is ready let's go eat." I say and pull Noah off of Grayson.   
"Aww but we were having fun" Noah says  
"No we weren't!" Grayson says  
I chuckle and pick up Grayson   
"Let's go eat now you guys. Grayson you can still sit on my lap"   
"Yay!"  
We walk in the kitchen and Noah starts getting the plates and silverware out on the table. I sit down at the table and put Grayson on my lap. We finally get our food on our plates and start eating. Grayson eats half and turns and looks at me "Alex I'm full"   
"Grayson you're almost done please eat the rest"   
Grayson whines "no alex in full I don't want anymore" and pushes his plate away from him. I sigh and grab the plate and bring it back to him.   
"Gray buddy please eat it all."   
"But alex!" Grayson whines  
I slap his thigh and he whines  
"Eat it or I'll feed you myself. Do you want that?" I ask sternly.  
Grayson pouts "no" and starts eating  
I smile and notice Noah is already done eating and puts his plate in the sink.   
"I'm going to the living room and watch tv" Noah says   
"Okay that's fine" I say.  
"Alex I wanna go to" Grayson says  
"Eat first and then you can go buddy"  
Grayson finally eats everything and goes to the living room. I sigh and finish eating and then I went to the living room and sit beside my brothers. Grayson sitting in Noah's lap watching tv.


	5. Chapter 5

Grayson's POV   
Today I'm gonna ask Alex to see if we can go to the mall. We hardly get to go to the mall because of money. But maybe today Alex will have enough money for us to go. I hear noises in the kitchen and thought this is a perfect time to ask. I walked down the stairs and go towards the kitchen. I see Alex with his back towards me cooking something.   
"Alex" I say and it gets his attention. He turns around and sees me and smiles   
"Good morning Grayson" he says and hugs me.  
"I'm making pancakes. Is that okay?" I nod yes. I go and sit down at the table.   
"Alex..I have a question."  
"Sure buddy what is it?"  
"Umm..well...I was wondering if we could go to the mall today?" I play with my shirt and look down. Waiting for his response.   
"Hmm..well we're alittle tight on money right now so we won't be able to buy a lot." I nod. Sigh I was really wanting to go today.   
"But.." I look up hearing that. Maybe we can actually go!  
"But yes we can go to the mall today gray" he says and smiles  
"Really?!" I say with a huge smile on my face. He laughs and says yes. I run up to him and hug him really tight  
"Omg thank you thank you thank you!!"   
"But you better be on your best behavior today and if we can't buy something then don't cause a tantrum, understand?"   
I smile "yes Alex I promise"   
"Okay good. The pancakes are almost ready so go upstairs and wake up Noah."  
"Okay!" I sprint up the stairs and open Noah's door carefully. I see him sleeping with his arms hanging down. I walk up to him and shake him alittle   
"Noah" I say and shake his body. He still doesn't wake up. I shake harder and climb up on the bed   
"Noah wake up. Alex has breakfast ready downstairs it's gonna get cold." I jump alittle and shake him.  
"Mmhm w-what?" Alex opens his eyes alittle and sees me.  
"What are you doing Grayson?"  
"Alex has pancakes ready. He told me to wake you up." He rubs his eyes and starts sitting up.   
"Morning gray" he says and hugs me. I hug him back and say good morning.   
"I'm gonna get dressed. So tell Alex I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?" He asks. I nod and say okay. I walk back downstairs and tell alex that Noah will be down in a few minutes. He nods and goes to sit at the table beside me while we wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex’s POV   
I finally got the pancakes done and start putting 2 on each plate and put the plates on the table. I put the syrup on the middle of the table and sit down while waiting for Noah to come down. I see Grayson eyeing the pancakes. I smile knowing that Grayson really loves pancakes and wants to go ahead and eat.   
Finally I hear Noah coming downstairs 

“Finally you come down I was about to starve to death!” Grayson yells while pouting at Noah.   
Noah laughs and ruffles his hair while he walks by him to sit down.   
“Stop messing with my hair!” Grayson pouts even more.   
I laugh “Okay you two stop messing around and let’s start eating.”   
“Then we can go to the mall, right?” Asks Grayson.   
Noah looks at the both of us confused   
“Wait what? Why are we going to the mall?”   
“Grayson came to me before he woke you up and asked to go to the mall. But we can’t buy much since we don’t have much money Okay?” I ask while looking at the both of them.   
“And no throwing tantrums if you can’t get something.” I said while looking at Grayson.   
Noah smirks and Grayson pouts and nods yes.   
“Okay good now let’s eat.”  
-time skip-  
I put the plates in the sink and told my brothers to go get ready. I’m already dressed so I just have to wait for them. I hear a lot of noises upstairs and then finally I see them both coming down.   
“Ready?” I ask both of them. 

They nod and I grab the keys and wallet and walk out the door and wait till they are both out and lock the door. Grayson gets in the backseat while Noah hops in the front seat. I turn the radio on and drive towards the mall. 

Finally we got to the mall and found a parking spot. We all get out and Grayson starts running across the street.   
“Grayson!” I grab him across the waist and pick him up.   
“You know better than to run out like that!” I scolded him and smack his bottom once hard.   
Grayson whines “I’m sorry but I’m just so excited to be here..” he says sadly that he got smacked.   
“We know that you’re excited to be here Gray but you know better than to run out in the street like that. You could’ve gotten seriously hurt. You don’t want that do you?”  
Noah says while walking beside us.   
Grayson shakes his head back and forth with his eyes wide while looking at Noah 

“no Noah! I’m really sorry” 

I can see the tears starting to form in his eyes and see one tear roll down his check. I sigh and wipe the tear away.   
Grayson wraps his arms around me and legs around my waist. 

Noah sighs sadly and rubs his back 

“It’s okay Grayson just be careful next time, yeah?”   
Grayson nods his head in the crook of my neck. I rub his back alittle bit more. 

“Do you want me to carry you inside or will you walk beside us?”   
Grayson lifts his head up and I see his dried up tears on his cheeks 

“I wanna walk beside you guys. I promise I’ll be careful.”   
“Okay”   
I say and put him down and he walks beside me. Noah watches him for a few seconds and starts walking with us.

“Okay guys were do you wanna look at first?” I ask  
“Disney and toys-r-us!” Grayson yells 

“Grayson inside voices bud. But okay we’ll go there. What about you Noah?” I ask  
“Actually I was thinking about looking around myself and then meet you guys when you’re done.” He says. I think about it for a few seconds.   
“Hmm...well okay I guess that’s fine. But keep your phone on you and answer when I call Okay?” I say and he nods and walks away to do whatever he wants to do. 

“Well it’s just you and me kid.” I say  
He smiles and says okay.   
“I wanna go to Disney first.” He says and grabs my hand and starts pulling me with him.   
I laugh “Okay Grayson”   
We got to the store and Grayson immediately runs to the stuffed animals. He’s always loved stuffed animals.   
I keep a close eye on him as I look around. I was looking at this Mikey mouse T-shirt when I hear my name and felt a tug on my shirt. I look down and notice it’s Grayson looking up at me with a little smile.   
“What is it?”  
I ask and he looks down and then slowly pulls something from his back. I notice it’s an elephant stuffed animal. I smile knowing that he loves elephants. But sadly I don’t know if I can get it for him..   
“Alex.. I know that we can’t really buy anything.. but can I please just have this? Pleeeease?”  
He asks while pouting his lips and looking up at me with a sad expression. 

I sigh knowing that this would happen. 

“I don’t know Grayson..” 

I think about it. We still have to get dinner when we leave. But maybe I can just buy him this. I look at the tag and it reads $9.50   
Alittle too much.. I look at Grayson and I feel kinda bad. He looks like a hurt puppy. 

“Hmm...lets make a deal okay?”   
I ask and he looks at me and nods excitedly.  
“I’ll buy this for you only if you’ll behave in toys-r-us. We won’t be able to buy anything in there. Deal?”  
I ask and he jumps up and down and nods his head so fast   
“Yes! Thank you so much Alex!” He says and hugs me tight. I laugh and hug him back.   
“Okay lets go pay and then head over to the other store.”   
I say and lead us to the cashier. We pay for the stuffed animal and Grayson starts playing with it. I watch him and smile. Putting a smile on either of my brothers face is worth it to me.   
We start walking towards the next store. 

Part 2 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Grayson’s POV  
I’m so happy that Alex bought me the elephant. It’s just so cute and I don’t wanna put it down. I drag Alex to toys-r-us with one hand while my other hand is holding my elephant. We finally got here and woah it’s so cool! So many toys to look and choose from. I let go of Alex’s hand and tells me to look around but to not go out of his sight. I nod and start to look around.   
I turn the corner and my eyes widen. So many toys! I start looking at all of the toys and my eyes zoom to this huge lion. Oh my goodness I need it!   
Wait..but Alex said that he can’t buy me anything else. Maybe if I act really sad then he’ll give in. I grab the lion and go looking for Alex.   
I turn the corner and found Alex on his phone. Probably texting Noah to let him know where to meet us. I slowly walk over to him and tap his arms. He looks around and sees me and smiles   
“Are you ready or do you wanna look around some more?”   
I suddenly felt really nervous but I want this lion so bad.   
“Umm..no I’m almost done but..” I sigh and look down. 

Alex’s POV   
I tilt my head to the side m. Why does he look so sad and nervous? I notice that his arm is behind his back and..oh wait a minute I think I know what’s going on.   
I sigh knowing that there’s probably going to be trouble.   
“Grayson what is it? What do you have behind your back?”   
I ask and he looks up and he looks like he’s about to cry. 

“I..I found this lion and I know you said we can’t buy anything else but I really want it! Please Alex can you buy me this?”   
“Grayson you already know the answer to that. I told you before we came in here that I can’t buy you anything else. We still need to eat dinner before we go home.” I say while hoping he won’t throw a tantrum.  
Grayson starts to tear up and he stomps his foot. -sigh- and here it comes..  
“But Alex!”   
He yells and it causes some attention and some people start to look at us.   
“Grayson I said no”   
I reply sternly.   
Grayson’s lip starts to tremble and then all of a sudden he starts crying really loudly and throws the lion down   
“I WANT IT!”   
And then to my surprise he throws himself down on the floor and starts banging his fist and legs on the ground. He starts thrashing around while screaming at the top of his lungs.   
“Grayson you need to stop that this instant!”   
I kneel down beside him and try to grab him. He slaps at my hands away and continues to throw his tantrum.   
“Grayson Anthony!”   
I yell and this time it gets his attention. My brothers know if I call them by their middle names then they’ve gone too far. He stops and looks at me but he’s still crying. I thought this is the only time I got to grab him and walk out of here. I try it again and this time I grab him and pick him up but not before I smack him once.   
He whines “Alex!”   
“Be quiet now Grayson”   
I reply sternly. Still angry at him of what he did in the store.   
He whines and hides his face in the crook of my neck while I hold him and walk out and towards the food area. I felt wetness on my neck and know that he’s crying. I sigh and start rubbing his back.   
I walk towards the food area and saw Noah sitting at a table waiting for us. He looks up and sees us and smiles but immediately frowns seeing Grayson.   
“What happened?”   
He asks when I sit down with Grayson on my lap. He’s still hiding his face in my neck.   
“We were at toys-r-us and he found this lion that he wanted but I already bought him an elephant and I told him I couldn’t buy it for him and he started throwing a tantrum on the ground.”   
I reply while still rubbing Grayson’s back up and down.   
Noah sighs sadly   
“Grayson you shouldn’t have done that. You should be grateful that Alex bought you that elephant. You need to apologize to him.”   
Grayson whines and then slowly looks up at us and then at me “I’m sorry Alex. Please don’t hate me.” He sniffs and starts crying again.   
My eyes widen. How could he think that?   
I grab his chin and made him look at me. “ Grayson I could never ever hate you. You’re my baby brother and I love you so much. I’m disappointed at you but I don’t hate you. Okay?”   
I say and wipe his tears away. He nods his head and lays his head down on my shoulder.   
“But don’t think that this is over. You’re still in trouble but we’ll deal with that when we get home.”   
I say and he whines loudly and shakes his head. I rock him alittle and ask what they want to eat.   
“Pizza” Noah says.   
I nod “Grayson what about you?”   
“Pizza is fine.” He replies. I nod.   
“Okay I’ll go get our food and you two stay here. Noah can you hold him please?”   
“Sure”   
He says and hold out his arms.   
“You be good for Noah. I’ll be right back.”   
I say and kiss his head and hand him to Noah.  
Noah’s POV  
I hold Grayson on my lap and his head is in the crook of my neck. I rub his back and rock alittle.   
“Grayson you know what you did wrong right?” I ask  
I felt him nod his head yes.  
“I’m sorry Noah..”   
I sigh sadly   
“It’s alright Gray. But you’re gonna take whatever kind of punishment that Alex gives you, understand? If you cause any more trouble then I’ll punish you myself. Are we clear?”   
“Noah!” Grayson whines   
“I’m serious Grayson. You can’t throw tantrums whenever you can’t get something and you know that.”   
I reply sternly and felt him slowly nod his head yes. I see Alex walking back towards us with our food.   
“Sit up gray, Alex has our food”  
He looks up and sees Alex with our food and smiles. He sits down and hands out our food.   
“Eat all of your food and then we’ll head home.” Alex tells us. We nod and start to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex’s POV   
We got done eating and put our trash away. I hold Grayson’s hand while we walk out of the mall. He keeps whining and trying to pull his hand away but I just keep a tight grip and sternly tell him to stop. He pouts but thankfully stops pulling. We all get in the car and I start driving home.   
“Alex?” I hear Grayson say in the backseat. I look in the rear view mirror   
“Yes?”  
“Am I..am I still in trouble when we get home?”  
“Yes Grayson you are. When we get home I want you to go to your room.”   
He whines but agrees. I see Noah looking smile sadly at Grayson. I hate doing this. I pull up to our driveway and turn the car off. I see Grayson opening the door and start walking to the door.   
“Don’t go too hard on him.” I hear Noah say to me.   
“I won’t but he needs to know that he can’t throw tantrums.”  
He sighs and nods and we both get out of the car and go into the house. I put the keys down on the table and Noah goes to the living room to watch tv. Grayson is already in his room. I run my hands through my hair.  
“Time to get this over with” I say to myself and start walking up the stairs towards his room. I knock before entering and I see him laying on his bed but sits up when he sees me. I smile sadly at him and sit beside him on the bed.  
“You know what you did wrong,right?” I ask and he nods sadly and looks down.   
“Tell me what you did wrong today Grayson”   
He pouts “I threw a tantrum when you said I couldn’t get the lion even though I already knew that I couldn’t have it...”   
I nod “okay so here’s what I’m gonna do.”   
He looks at me with wide eyes   
“I’m gonna spank you 20 with my hand and 10 with a brush and if you struggle it’ll be bare,understated?” I say and he gulps and nods yes   
“Okay” I pat my lap “jeans down and over my lap”   
He whines loudly but does as he’s told. Once he’s over I get my grip on him and wait till he’s ready. I tap his bottom gently “ready?” I ask and he takes a few seconds and nods his head and gets a grip on my leg.   
I raise my arm  
SMACK   
He jerks “owww” he whines   
SMACK   
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
He whines and starts moving around   
“Owww Alex stop!”  
“We’re just getting started Grayson.” I say and continue   
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
“OWWWW ALEX PLEASE IM SORRY OWWW IT HURTS PLEASE STOP ILL BE GOOD I PROMISE!” He yells and starts thrashing around more. I just wrap my leg around his legs and keep him in place.   
SMACK x9  
I stop and he’s already crying and I feel bad and want to stop but I still need to use the brush.   
“Almost done buddy. Just 10 more”   
“I don’t want anymore! I’m sorry!” He yells.   
I rub his back to calm him down alittle. I reach over and grab the brush.   
“Okay I’m starting again” I say and bring down the brush harshly.   
He jerks and starts yelling   
“IT HURTS ALEX STOP! OWWWW!!”  
I spank him 4 more times and then tilt him forwards. He screeches and tightens his grip on my leg   
“NO PLEASE DONT! IM SORRY ALEX IM SORRY!”   
I rub his back “shh calm down. These last 5 are gonna be fast but harder. It’s okay.” I say and bring down the brush fast and hard. He screams and thrashing but I just hold onto him.   
I land the last one and throw down the brush and scoop my little brother up and hold him. He wraps his arms around my neck and legs around my waist and cries hard into my neck.  
“IM SO-SORRHYY ALEX! PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I PROMISE ILL BE GOOD!” He cries and tightens his grip and hides his face in the crook of my neck.   
I rock him back and forth and rub his back up and down.   
“Shh..shh Grayson it’s okay. Shh calm down. I don’t hate you baby. We already discussed this and you know I could never hate you. Everything is forgiven and I’m not mad at you anymore. It’s okay..shhh.” I say continue to rock him. He’s still crying and he sniffs and then looks up at me.   
“You’re not -sniff- mad at me any-hiccup- anymore?”   
He asks still crying. I wipe his tears and hug him.   
“No Grayson I’m not mad at you anymore. I promise.”   
I say and rock him and start humming. He sniffs some more but thankfully he stopped crying. I hear him yawn and I smile alittle.   
“You wanna lay down or come downstairs and lay down with Noah and I?”   
“I wanna come with you” He says and clings to me even more.   
“Alright buddy” I say and stand up with him still clinging on me. I slowly walk down the stairs and go in the living room where Noah is. He hears us and looks up. He smiles sadly at us.   
“Is he okay?”   
He asks while looking at Grayson. I nod and sit down and continue to rub his back trying to get him to sleep.   
“Yeah he’s okay. He wanted to lay down with us down here.”   
I say and he nods and watches us.   
“Grayson im gonna lay you down, okay?”   
I say and loosen my grip on him and start laying him down with his head on Noah’s lap and his legs on my lap.   
He whines alittle bit goes quiet when he’s head is on Noah’s lap. He turns his head towards Noah’s stomach and grips his T-shirt in his hands and goes to sleep.   
Noah smiles and runs his hand through his hair keeping him asleep. I smile at the sight.   
Sometimes it gets crazy but I wouldn’t change anything about my life.


	9. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter sorry!

Hi guys! While I think of something to come up with to write about. Please comment some ideas that you would want me to write about. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Noah’s POV  
It’s getting late and Grayson is still sleeping on my lap. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps and I hate to wake him up but he needs to go to his bed and sleep.   
Alex gets up and turns the tv off. 

“I’m gonna go to bed. Will you be okay getting him to his bed?” 

He asks while looking at me and Grayson. I nod   
“Yeah that’s no problem. Goodnight Alex love you.”

“Thanks. Goodnight love you too.” 

He says and bends down to kiss Grayson goodnight and goes upstairs. 

I gently shake him

“Grayson wake up. We have to go to bed now.”

He stirs and slowly opens his eyes

“W-what? What’s going on?” 

He asks and looks around. 

“It’s time to go to bed.”   
I reply back  
He looks at me “can you carry me?”   
I chuckle “yeah sure.” 

I stand up carefully and hold him close to my chest. He wraps his arms and legs around me and puts his head on my shoulder. I walk upstairs and towards his room. 

I open the door and walk to his bed and pull the covers back and gently lay him down. I cover him in and kiss his head  
“Goodnight gray I love you.”   
“Love you too.”   
He mumbles quietly already going back to sleep. I smile and walk out and gently shut the door. I yawn and walk to my room and lay down and fall asleep. 

I felt someone shaking me. I stay asleep thinking that I was just dreaming. 

“Noah!” 

“Noah please wake up!” 

What? What is this? I slowly open my eyes and read the clock 

3:37am 

“Noah..” 

I hear someone say and a sniff. I look over and see Grayson with tears running down.   
I sit up fast and grab him. 

“Grayson what’s wrong?” 

I ask and hold him in my lap. 

“I had a nightmare” 

He cries and puts his head in the crook of my neck. I just wrap my arms around him and start to rock him back and forth and rub his back. 

“Shh Grayson it’s okay I got you. Shh..shh it’s alright.” 

I say and continue to rock him. His crying starts to stop and all I hear is sniffing. 

“What was your nightmare about?” 

He sniffs and looks up at me. 

“Mom and dad..” and looks back down. 

My heart breaks hearing that. 

Our parents died when he was just 8. A car hit them and killed them instantly. I still get sad thinking about that day. 

I hug him tighter 

“Shh it’s okay. They loved you so very much. They wouldn’t want you crying and being sad.” 

“I miss them” he cries 

“I know..I miss them too. But we’ll see them again one day. Don’t worry.” 

I say and try to smile. I wipe his tears away and hold him. 

“You wanna sleep with me tonight?”

I felt him nod since he put his head bask against my neck. I gently pull him back and lay him down. I lay down beside him and pull the covers over us. 

He scoots till his head is on my chest and has his arm around me. I just wrap my arm around his shoulder and pull him close and kiss his head. 

“Go to sleep gray. I’m here you don’t have to be scared anymore.” 

I say and look at him. I smile seeing him already back to sleep. I close my eyes and slowly go to back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Noah’s POV  
“Noah! I can’t find Grayson anywhere. Can you hel- oh.” 

I groan as I hear Alex entering my room. I put my arm over my eyes for a few seconds and try to sit up but realize I can’t. Confused, I look and notice that Grayson is asleep on his stomach but laying almost on top of me. 

I smile at the sight and gently pet his hair. He groans and turns his head. 

“When he wakes up come downstairs for breakfast. I’m making chocolate chip pancakes.” 

Alex tells me and walks out the door. I feel Grayson stir and slowly opens his eyes. 

“What was all that noise?” 

He asks me but doesn’t sit up. 

“It was Alex. He said when you wake up for us to come downstairs cause he’s making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.” 

He sits up so fast I thought he was gonna fall down. He smiles so big and his eyes light up. 

“Chocolate chip pancakes?!” 

He screams and tries to get out of bed. I see his foot getting tangled in the covers. 

“Grayson wait!” 

But it was too late. He fell but as he fell he hit his head hard on my dresser.   
I hear a sob and then he starts crying loudly. Grayson wails so loud and I was about to get up to comfort him when my door slams open. 

“What happened?!” 

Alex stops and looks at Grayson. Grayson starts making grabbing motions for Alex. 

“Alex!!” 

Grayson yells and opens and closes his hands towards him. Alex runs over to him and gently picks him up and starts bouncing him and rubbing his back. 

Grayson cries loudly and puts his head on his neck. 

“My head hurts! Please make it stop!” 

Alex’s POV  
I just got the pancakes done and was about to get the plates out of the cabinet.   
I hear a really loud thud and then immediately someone starts crying.   
My heart sinks knowing it was one of my brothers. I immediately start running upstairs and open Noah’s door. 

“What happened?!” 

I stop and look at Noah as he’s on his bed looking very upset. I see Grayson sitting on the floor holding his head and crying very loudly.   
He sees me and starts making grabbing motions at me. 

“Alex!” 

He yells and my big brother mode kicks in.   
I run over to him and pick him up. He wraps his head and arms around me. 

“My head hurts! Please make it stop!” 

He cries and puts his head on my neck. 

“Shhh Grayson shhh..it’s alright I’m here now. Shhhh..” 

I say and start bouncing him alittle bit and rub my hand back and down on his back.   
I look over at Noah and he’s watching us sadly. 

“What happened Noah?”

I ask Noah since Grayson is too upset to tell me. 

“I told him that you’re making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and he got excited and tried to get off the bed but his leg got tangled in the blanket and he fell and hit his head on my dresser.” 

“Aww Grayson you need to be more careful next time ok. Before we eat I’ll need to put some ice on your head ok?” 

I tell him and I felt him nod. I notice that he’s not crying anymore and I’m happy about that. 

“Alright come on you two lets go downstairs.” 

I say and Noah gets up and follows us. We get downstairs and Noah starts getting the plates on the table. I walk over to the freezer with Grayson still in my arms and pull out a pack of ice. 

“Alright Grayson this will be alittle cold but it’ll help the pain go away.” 

I tell him and sit down on a chair with Grayson on my lap. I gently put the ice on his head and he hisses and jerks alittle but calms down. 

Noah puts the pancakes on each of our plates and I turn Grayson around so he can eat. He grabs his fork and knife and tries to cut his pancakes. 

“Ugh!” 

He groans and slams down his fork and knife. Noah looks up in shock 

“I can’t cut it cause of this stupid ice!” 

He yells. I sigh and calm him down. 

“It’s alright Grayson. Just hold that ice on your head and I’ll cut your pancakes then you can take if off.” 

I tell him and he agrees. I start cutting up his pancakes.   
I finally get down and tell him to take off the ice. 

“Finally”   
he huffs and grabs his fork and starts to eat. Noah and I smile at him and continue to eat our food. 

“So what do you guys wanna do today?”

I ask them and Noah shrugs. 

“I wanna go to the park!” 

Grayson yells excitedly and looks up at me. I chuckle 

“Are you Okay with that Noah?”   
I ask him and he nods.   
“Okay we’ll go after we eat breakfast and I’ll pack us some sandwiches and drinks.”

Grayson nods and smiles.  
Soon we get done eating and I tell them to go get dressed and ready to go. They walk upstairs to get ready and I go and start making sandwiches. 

I make a ham and cheese sandwich for Grayson cause that’s he’s favorite sandwich. I make a ham, turkey and cheese sandwich for Noah and I make myself a BLT sandwich. 

I put the sandwiches in paper bags and pack some drinks for us. I hear them coming downstairs 

“We’re ready Alex!” 

I hear Grayson yell. I walk out of the kitchen and to the living room. I grab my keys and wallet. 

“Okay let’s go!”   
I say and we all walk out the door and head towards the park.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex’s POV  
We walk to the park since we live close by it. I keep Grayson in the middle of us as we walk so I can keep my eye on him so he’s safe. We finally get to the park and thankfully it’s not crowded. Grayson yells and immediately goes to the monkey bars.   
I walk to the bench so I can keep an eye on him. I saw Noah walking with me instead of going with Grayson. 

“Why aren’t you playing with Grayson?”   
I ask him as he sits down beside me.   
He shrugs. 

“I just don’t feel like playing right now. I wanted to stay with you today.” 

I smile and look back towards Grayson. He jumps down off the monkey bars and runs towards the slide. I watch him run up the steps and go down the slide. He does it over and over. I laugh softly and hear Noah laugh as well. 

“He has so much energy it’s insane.” 

I hear Noah say and I nod in agreement.   
We watch as Grayson goes to the swings and tries to swing. 

“Noah come and push me!”   
Grayson yells and looks at us. 

Noah groans and looks at me. 

“Do I have to? I wanted to sit with you.” 

He says and pouts.

“Noah! Please Noah!” Grayson pouts. 

“Go on Noah. Grayson wants you to push him. I’ll wait here and after he gets done you can come back over here with me.” 

I tell him and pat his shoulder. He groans and stands up. 

“Fine”   
he grumbles and walks towards Grayson. Grayson smiles big when he sees Noah coming to him. 

Noah’s POV  
“Push me high!”   
I walk behind him and grab the handles and pull back. 

“Alright little brother ready?” 

I ask him and he nods fast excitedly. 

“Yes!”   
He yells and looks back at me with a huge smile. 

“Alright 1! 2! 3!” 

At 3 I push hard but not too hard for him to fall. I do it over and over till he gets high. I hear Grayson yell and laugh at the same time. I laugh with him. 

“Higher Noah higher!” 

I push him alittle more and stop since he’s already too high. 

“Alright Gray that’s high enough. Is that okay? Are you having fun?” 

Grayson laughs “yes I’m having fun!” 

I laugh and smile while watching him. He swings for about 5 minutes and starts slowing down. 

“What’s wrong Grayson?” 

“Nothing I just wanna go play with something else.” 

He stops and runs to this rock climbing thing. I walk with him making sure that he’s going to be okay. I watch him for a minute and decide that he’s going to be okay. 

“I’m going back to Alex now okay? We’ll both be right over there at the bench.” 

Grayson nods “Okay!”   
And goes back to playing. I smile and walk back to Alex and sit down. 

“Did you have fun?” He asks me 

“Yeah actually I did. I didn’t know that I would have fun pushing him but it was fun.” 

He smiles  
“that’s good. I’m glad that you both had fun. But we’ll have to leave soon since it’s getting late. I still have to make dinner and Grayson needs to take a bath before bed.”

I nod  
“yeah that’s fine with me. But it’s going to be hard getting Grayson to leave here.” 

He nods in agreement

“Yeah that’s going to be fun.” 

He says sarcastically. I laugh at him and he glares at me. I shut up seeing that. He sighs and stands up. 

“Well we should get this over with. He’ll probably give us both trouble.” 

I nod and walk with him towards Grayson. 

“Grayson buddy it’s time to go now. We’ve been here alittle over an hour and we still need to eat dinner and you need to take a bath before bed.” 

Grayson stops playing and looks at Alex. 

“No! I don’t wanna go home yet I wanna stay here and play!” 

Alex sighs

“Grayson come on. We can come back another time. We’ve been here long enough.”

Grayson pouts “no!” 

“Grayson now.” Alex tells him sternly.

“Grayson come on please listen to Alex. We really need to go home now.” 

I tell Grayson trying to help Alex. 

Grayson looks at me and stomps his foot 

“No noah! I’m not going!” 

He sits back down and crosses his arms.

“Alright Grayson if you don’t get up now you’ll be in trouble. Do you want that?” 

Alex tells him and bends down so he’s face to face with him. Grayson glares at him and shakes his head no. 

Alex sighs   
“Alright I’m gonna count to 3 and if you’re not up when I get to 3 you’ll be in trouble.” 

I see Grayson get a scared expression on his face but he still doesn’t get up.

“1....2....”

“Come on Grayson don’t let him get to 3” 

I tell him and he looks at me and back at alex. I see his lip tremble. 

“But I wanna stay here!” 

Grayson whines. 

“Grayson I already told you that we have to go home. We can come back later I promise. Now come on stand up please you’re almost at 3 and I don’t think you want a spanking do you?” 

Alex tells him and at the word spanking Grayson cries and starts to throw a tantrum. He throws himself at the ground and starts pounding his legs on the ground.

“I don’t wanna a spanking I wanna stay here! You’re being mean!” 

He yells and stops and looks at Alex angrily. 

“Alright that’s it mister. Come here.” 

Alex says and grabs Grayson and stands him up. He grabs his upper arm and turns him sideways and spanks him hard 3 times. 

“ you -SMACK do not -SMACK tell me no -SMACK” 

“OWWW STOP IT! IM SO-RRYYY!!”   
Grayson yells and tries to get away.

Alex spanks him 3 more times and stops. He turns him around and makes Grayson look at him. Grayson cries hard.   
Alex sighs and wipe his tears away. 

“I didn’t want to do that but you left me no choice. Now you’re gonna listen to me and when we get home I want you in the corner.” 

“NO!” 

“Grayson” Alex growls 

Grayson whines

“but I don’t want a time out!!”

“Then you shouldn’t have acted the way you did. Now no more arguments and let’s go.” 

Alex says and starts walking expecting us to follow him. Grayson is still crying. I sigh and wrap my arms around him. He makes grabbing motions at me wanting to be held. I look at him sadly and pick him up. He wraps his arms and legs around me and I start walking towards Alex.

“Shhh Grayson calm down. Alex isn’t angry with you I promise. He just wants you to listen to him. Shhh calm down baby. “   
I try to soothe him and it works eventually. He sniffs and hiccups with his head on my shoulder. I get to Alex and he turns and looks at us. He looks sad while looking at Grayson. He rubs his shoulder soothingly.   
He sighs and we continue walking to our house.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex’s POV  
We walk home in silence. I still can hear Grayson softly crying and I want so bad to comfort him but he needs to know that he can’t throw tantrums anytime he doesn’t get what he wants.  
I look back behind me to see Noah walking with Grayson in his arms softly shushing him and rubbing his hands through his hair. Noah catches my eye and gives me a sad smile and nod at me silently telling me that he’s okay. I try to smile back. Finally we get home. 

“Alright Grayson I want you in the corner for 10 minutes then you can come out.” 

I tell him once we got inside. I hear him whine and I look at him and his grip on Noah tightens and he shakes his head back and forth. 

“I don’t wanna go! Please Alex I’m sorry I won’t do it again!”  
Noah looks so concerned on what to do. 

I shake my head no “Grayson you know better than to throw a tantrum so now you have to face the consequences. You need to let go of Noah and go into the corner before your punishment gets worse.” 

He whines louder “Noah please don’t make him do this..” 

I hear Noah sigh “Grayson baby..you know you have to do this. I’m gonna put you down now so please don’t fight me. After you’re done then we’ll watch tv together okay.” 

“Noah please!” Grayson cries and holds on tight to Noah. 

Noah begins to walk over to the corner so he can put Grayson down. Grayson seemed to notice the movement and looked and began crying louder. He begins to thrash around in Noah’s arms to get down. 

“No! Noah please don’t! I’m sorry please!”  
Grayson tries to kick his legs to get down. He aims a kick at Noah’s legs and I hear Noah grunt loudly and almost drops him. 

“Grayson!” We both yell at the same time.  
I run over to them and firmly take Grayson out of Noah’s arms. 

“I’m sorry Noah!” Grayson looks at Noah and tries to hug him but Noah pushes him off and storms upstairs to his room and slams the door. Grayson winces when he hears that and starts crying more. 

“Noah hates me! I didn’t mean it I’m sorry!”   
Grayson cries and puts his head against my chest. I sigh and wrap my arms around him. Grayson grips my T-shirt in his hands and cries hard in my chest. 

“Shh Grayson. Noah doesn’t hate you..he could never hate you you’re his baby brother. He loves you very much just like I do. He’s just upset at you right now. Shhh baby..” 

I try to comfort him and it’s slowly working. 

“I hurt him though..” Grayson sniffs 

“Yes you did kick him and he’s probably still upset but he does not hate you. But since you did that you’re gonna get an extra 10 minutes in the corner.” 

Grayson whines and looks up at me and his lip is trembling and tears are still coming down.  
I wipe his tears away and gently push him towards the corner. He whines and tries to get away but I just smack him once hard on his butt and he quickly stops and goes to the corner. 

“Alright buddy 20 minutes and then I want you to go upstairs and apologize to Noah,okay?” 

He sniffs and sadly nods his head. I gently pat him on the back 

“Alright I’ll come back once 20 minutes is up.”  
I tell him and walk in the kitchen.  
-time skip-  
I walk back in the living room where Grayson is still in the corner. I walk up to him and turn him around and he immediately wraps his arms around my waist. 

“I’m sorry Alex I’ll be good from now on” 

I smile yeah like that’s ever gonna happen  
I thought to myself. 

“You’re forgiven but you still need to apologize to Noah.” 

He nods and goes upstairs to Noah. 

Noah’s POV  
After Grayson kicked me I felt angry and upset. I was just trying to get Grayson to take his punishment so that we could do something together. I looked at my knee and there’s a bruise already forming.  
Great I thought and groan.  
-knock knock- 

“Who is it?” 

“...Grayson” 

I open my door and glare at him 

“What do you want?” I growl at him 

He looks down and I hear a sob. My eyes soften alittle but I’m still upset at him. He looks up at me and I see his eyes filled with tears. His lip is trembling. 

“I..I’m sorry Noah. I didn’t mean too please forgive me..” 

After he said that he started crying and put his head down again. I sigh and bend down so I’m at his height. I gently put my hands on his shoulders and he looks up at me again. 

“I’m sorry..”  
Grayson says and continues to cry.  
I smile sadly at him and pick him up. He hesitated but slowly puts his arms around my neck and legs around my waist. I gently bounce him and walk back to my bed and sit down with Grayson on my lap.  
He’s still crying hard but he now has has his head against my neck. 

“Shhhh Grayson shhh..calm down it’s okay. Shh please stop crying you know that I hate it when you cry..” I gently pull him back so he’s looking at me. I put my hand on his chin and made him look at me. He has tears running down his face. 

“I’m not upset with you anymore baby I promise.”

“You..you don’t hate me?” Grayson asks me 

“What?! Grayson I could never ever hate you! You’re my baby brother and I love you more than anything. No matter what you do I could never hate you. Understand?” 

I see him smile alittle and he hugs me. I smile and hug him back. 

“I forgive you little brother. I know you didn’t mean it you were just upset but it’s all okay now I promise.” 

I tell him and kiss his head 

“I love you big brother.”  
I hear him say with his head against my chest. I smile and put my chin on his head

“I love you too baby brother.. more than you’ll ever know.” 

I hear his yawn and I laugh and he immediately looks down with a red face. 

“You wanna lay down in my bed?” 

He hesitates but nods slowly 

“Only if you’ll lay with me. I don’t wanna be alone right now.”

He looks up at me with pleading eyes. I smile and kiss his head. 

“Of course I will baby.” 

I lay us both down on my bed and he puts his head on my chest and I put my arm over his shoulders protectively and kiss his forehead. 

“Go to sleep Grayson I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready.” 

I tell him but he’s already asleep. I smile and close my eyes. Slowly I fall asleep with my little brother in my arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Noah’s POV  
“Noah wake up”   
I hear someone say to me. I slowly open my eyes and notice it was Alex. I go to sit up but I felt someone’s hand on my chest.   
What? What’s going on? I look to my right and see Grayson sleeping with his head near my chest and his arm over my chest keeping me from moving. I smile softly and gently run my hand through his hair. 

“I have dinner ready so wake Grayson up and wash up for dinner and come downstairs.” 

Alex tells me and smiles at us before walking out the door. I watch him go and then look at Grayson. He looks so peaceful when he’s asleep. I hate to wake him up but it’s time for dinner. I gently start to shake him. 

“Grayson..grayson wake up buddy it’s time for dinner.” 

He groans and pushes his head more into my chest. I smile and start to poke him in the sides knowing he’s ticklish there. He whines and starts to move around. He take his arm and starts to swat at me. 

“Stooop.. I’m trying to sleep”   
I laugh and grab his arms and poke him some more. He squirms “Noah stop it!”   
He tries to turn around and I just grab him and put him in my lap. He groans and puts his head on my shoulder. 

“Why did you do that? I was sleeping”  
Grayson tells me. 

“It’s time for dinner. Alex came in and told me to wake you up and come downstairs.” 

He groans once more and sits up. I hug him and kiss his head. 

“Are you okay Gray?” He nods 

“Can we go downstairs now?” 

He asks and looks at me. I nod and let him go. 

“Wash your hands before going downstairs.” 

He nods and goes to the bathroom. I stand up and follow him so I can wash my hands too. We wash our hands and walk downstairs. I see Alex already has our food on the table. He made chicken with potatoes and rolls. I sit down and wait for Alex and Grayson so we can eat. 

Grayson walks over to Alex and raises his hands to be picked up. Alex looks at him and sighs softly but picks him up anyways. 

Alex’s POV  
I look at Grayson as he walks up to me and raises his hands up to be picked up. I sigh softly and pick him up and he wraps his arms and legs around me and puts his head on my shoulder.

“What’s wrong Grayson?”

“...Nothing. I just wanted you.” 

I smile and kiss his head. I walk around with him in my arms. 

“Are you hungry? I made chicken and potatoes.” 

I felt him nod in my shoulder. I walk over to the table and put him down beside Noah.   
I sit down beside them and we start to eat. 

“School starts back next week for you two.” 

I say and they both stop eating and look at me. 

“School sucks..I could just drop out.”

I hear Noah say. I look over at him fast and notice that he has his head down while he said that. 

“You drop out and I’ll skin you, you understand?” 

I hear him sigh “Yes I understand..”  
I nod and look at Grayson. 

“Don’t even think about doing that when you get older or I’ll do the same understand?” 

I tell him and he nods fast. 

“Alright since we got that taken care of I was thinking tomorrow we could go swimming since the pool will be closing soon. Does that sound good?” 

They both nod their heads excitedly. I smile at their reaction. I knew that they would like that and thankfully I have enough money for us to do it.   
We finish our dinner and I take the plates to the sink. 

“Noah it’s your turn to the dishes tonight.”

I tell him. He groans but gets up anyways and start on the dishes. I notice that Grayson already went to the living room to watch some tv. I walk over to him and sit down beside him. 

“After this show is over I want you to go take a bath okay.” 

“But I don’t want one!” He whines and looks at me with puppy dog eyes. 

“Too bad Grayson you’re getting one even if I have to drag you into the bathroom.”

I tell him sternly. He groans and puts his head back. 

“If you don’t then you’ll know what you’ll get.” 

I say and tap his thigh. His eyes get alittle big and he slowly nods. 

-time skip 30 minutes-

“Alright Grayson go take a bath and get ready for bed.” 

“But-!”

“Grayson.”

I said sternly and look at him. He whines and stomps his foot. 

“Stop it Grayson. Now.”

Right then Noah walks in the living room and notice the scene

“What’s going on?” 

“It’s time for Grayson to take a bath and he doesn’t want to do it.” 

Noah sighs and walks over to him. 

“How about this..if you take a bath and don’t argue then you can sleep with me tonight. Deal?” 

Grayson seems to be thinking about it and he eventually nods and walks towards the bathroom. We watch him go and I wait to hear the water running. After 5 minutes I hear the water running and know that he’s doing as he’s told. 

“Thanks Noah. If you didn’t say that I don’t think he would’ve done it without throwing a tantrum.” 

I say and laugh. He chuckled and sat down beside me. 

“You’re welcome.” 

We sat and talked for awhile while waiting on Grayson. Finally Grayson comes back down and sits in my lap. I rub his back alittle and hear him yawn. Noah notices it and stands up. 

“Come on Grayson let’s go to bed. I’m getting tired also.” 

He says and hold out his hand for Grayson to take. I kiss grayson on the head. 

“Go on buddy. Go to bed.” 

He nods and stands up and takes Noah’s hand.

“Goodnight I love you both.” 

“We Love you too.” 

I watch them go and lay down on the couch. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex’s POV  
“Wake up!”   
I felt someone jumping on my bed. I groan and slowly open my eyes and see Grayson jumping around on my bed. 

“Alex wake up! We get to go swimming today!”   
He was about to jump again but I grab him fast. I sit up and put him on my lap with my arms wrapped around his waist so he can’t get away. Grayson claws at my hands trying to get away. 

“Let goooo!” He whines and kicks his legs. 

“Grayson it’s still early to go swimming. It’s only 10 and the pool doesn’t open till 11. We still have some time don’t worry.” 

I tell him and he stops and puts his head on my chest. 

“How about you to wake Noah up and I’ll go make us some breakfast?”

Grayson immediately perks up and smiles big. I let go of him and watch him run out the door to go to Noah’s room. I smile and go downstairs to start on pancakes. 

Grayson’s POV  
I open Noah’s door carefully so he doesn’t wake up. I know he’ll get mad when I wake him up but I wanna go swimming soon! I walk up towards him and shake him 

“Noah wake up” 

He doesn’t even move. Hmm what can I do... I think for a few minutes. Oh! I know. I smile when I think of it. I walk backwards alittle and run to his bed and jump on it. 

“Noah!”   
I yell and jump on his bed. He jerks and open his eyes wide and looks around. His eyes land on me and he groans and lays back down. 

“What do you want Grayson?”

“Alex is making breakfast and then we can go swimming!” I yell with excitement. 

“Hmm oh yeah I forgot about swimming.”   
He lays there for a couple minutes and then he looks at me and smiles 

“Well looks go downstairs and eat so we can go.”   
He says and reaches over to tickle me   
“Ahh! No Noah don’t! Stop!” 

He laughs and tickles me once more and stops.   
“Jerk” I say while trying to catch my breath. He raises his eyebrow at me and puts his hand in the air. 

“What? You want another round?” 

I squeak and jump up “no!”

Noah laughs and gets up

“I was just kidding buddy.” 

He says and ruffles my hair. I pout and fix my hair and then we go downstairs to see that Alex has pancakes on the table for us. Alex sees us and smiles. 

“I made pancakes and then after we can go to the pool.” 

“Yes!” I yell and start eating. I hear both of my brothers laugh at me but I don’t care cause I’m just excited to go swimming. 

We get done eating and Alex tells us to go get ready.   
-time skip-  
Noah’s POV  
“Alright guys were here!” 

Alex says and parks the car. Everyone gets out and grabs the pool towels and walk towards the entrance. Alex pays for all of us. We change to our swimming trunks and go out where the pool is. Grayson starts to run but Alex grabs his arm to stop him. Grayson whines and looks at him. 

“Wait a minute Gray we have to put some sun screen on before we go swim.” 

Alex tells him and Grayson sighs but nods anyways. We go to a table and put our things down. I went ahead and put my sun screen on and wait for them before going to the pool. Grayson looks annoyed while Alex puts the sun screen on him. I laugh to myself at that. Alex finally got done and Grayson was about to run again but this time I grab him and quickly pick him up and over my shoulder. 

“H-Hey what are you doing?! Put me down I wanna swim!”   
He sounds angry and annoyed at the same time. 

“Oh don’t worry we are going to swim” 

I tell him and smile. I run alittle bit and jump in the water with Grayson in my arms. Once we both come up I start to laugh hysterically and Grayson looks mad but I can see his lips forming a smile. 

“You’re such a jerk!” 

I mock gasp and put my hand over my heart   
“how dare you say that to your awesome big brother!”   
I splash him with water and I hear him laugh and does it back to me. We keep doing it to eachother till someone jumps beside us. We stop and look and notice it’s Alex smiling at us. 

“Finally you join us!” 

Grayson says and splashed him with water. Alex gasps and looks over at Grayson. Grayson’s gulps and swims away and I watch Alex go after him. 

“Get back here you brat!”   
“No!”   
I hear Alex and Grayson yell at eachother. I laugh and swim after them.   
We swim for a couple hours and decide to get out to take a break. 

“Are you guys getting hungry?” Alex asks us.   
“Yeah” Grayson and I both say at the same time. 

“Me too. We can stop at a Wendy’s and get dinner there.” 

We both nod and I see Grayson yawn. I smirk. 

“Grayson is getting tired.” I say 

“No I’m not!” 

“Yes you are I just saw you yawn!” 

“No!  
“Yes!”  
“No!”  
“Yes!”  
“N-!”  
“Enough!” Alex yells and we both stop and look at him. 

“Listen it’s getting late and the pool is going to close in an hour anyways. So let’s just go and get dinner and go home.” 

“But Alex I don’t wanna go yet. I’m not even tired!” 

“Yes you are” I mumble 

“No I’m not!” Grayson yells at me. 

“Guys please don’t argue. Let’s just go now. We swam for a couple hours so that’s good.” 

I nod and get my things and Alex does the same but Grayson just sits there. Alex looks at him and sighs 

“Come on Grayson get your things so we can go please.” 

All Grayson does is glare at Alex. Alex bends down so he’s looking at Grayson. He grabs Grayson’s things and looks at him. 

“Don’t give me any trouble Grayson. I don’t want to have to punish you and I know you don’t want that either. But if you don’t stand up and follow us then it’ll leave me with no choice.” 

Grayson whines and crosses his arms. 

“Grayson”   
Alex says with a warning in his voice. 

I see Grayson slowly uncross his arms and pouts. He finally stands up and grabs Alex’s hand. I see Alex smile satisfied that Grayson did as he’s told. 

“Alright guys come on let’s go to Wendy’s.” 

Alex tells us and we walk towards the car. We put our things in the trunk and get buckled in the car and Alex drives off to Wendy’s. We finally get to Wendy’s and Alex tells us to order whatever we want. We each tell the person what we wanted and Grayson finds us a table. 

“Here’s your food. Enjoy!” 

The girl tells us and smiles and then walks away. We eat and talk alittle about school since it’s going to be starting soon again.   
I don’t want to go to school but I know if I don’t then Alex will be upset with me. I sigh while thinking about. 

“Are you Okay Noah?” Alex asks me 

“Yeah I’m fine just tired.” 

Alex nods in understanding. We finish eating and clean our table and put the trash away. We get home and I notice that Grayson fell asleep. I smile and get out of the car and slowly pick up Grayson. 

“Did he fall asleep?” 

Alex asks me when he got out of the car.  
I nod and carefully carry him inside. He whines and takes a fist full of shirt. 

“Shh it’s okay go back to sleep.”   
I tell him softly. 

“I’m gonna take him to his room and then I’m gonna go lay down. I’m tired from all that swimming today.” 

I tell Alex when we got inside. Alex nods and hugs me carefully without waking up Grayson. 

“Goodnight I love you” Alex tells me

“I love you too” 

I tell him and go upstairs with Grayson. I open his bedroom door and slowly lay him down on his bed. He moves alittle but thankfully doesn’t wake up. I put the covers over him and push his hair back and kiss his forehead. 

“Goodnight little brother I love you.”   
I whisper to him and walk out the door and go to my room to lay down. The swimming was a lot but today was a good day especially since I was with my brothers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Hi! I’m happy that people are reading my story but now I need some ideas for new chapters. So please comment some ideas for me! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Just stay out of my life!”

“Fine!” 

Alex groans and sighs. What happened this time? I wonder. Alex gets up and walks towards his brothers bedroom. He opens the door and sees his youngest brother crying his heart out in his pillow. 

“Grayson what’s wrong?” 

Alex asks him while sitting down beside him. Grayson cries harder when he hears him. Alex sighs and rubs his back and gently grabs him under his arms and sits him up. Grayson tries to get away but Alex just tightens his grip. 

Grayson looks down while crying knowing he can’t get away from his oldest brother.   
Alex notice this and puts his hand under his chin and makes him look at him. 

“Grayson please tell me what’s wrong? I heard you and Noah yelling at eachother and I know it has to be something since you’re crying in here. And I know Noah would be comforting you if he knows you’re crying.”

Grayson scoffs when he hears the last part “like he would care..” Grayson whispers to himself but unfortunately Alex hears that. 

“What? What do you mean that he wouldn’t care? Noah loves you so much Grayson you’re his little brother.” 

Grayson’s lips starts to wobble   
“He..he told me that he hates me..” 

“Why did he say that?” 

Grayson just shrugs. Alex sighs and wipes his tears from his face and tugs him onto his lap. Grayson stiffened at first but slowly relaxed and melts into his brothers arm. Grayson puts his head on his chest and sighs. Alex hugs him and kisses his head gently. 

“I just asked him to play with me and he said no so I asked why and then..he just got really mad and started shouting at me and then...-sniffs- then he said he hated me and pushed me outside the door and slammed it infront of my face..” 

After Grayson finished he bursted into tears again and wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and hides his face and cries. 

After hearing what Grayson said Alex got really concerned..Noah would always play with Grayson when he wanted to..so why now? Why would he say that to him? Surely there must be something going on with Noah.

A chocked sob from Grayson got Alex away from his thoughts. Alex looks down at his youngest and sighs sadly. 

“Hey..shhh Grayson shh calm down..I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. He loves you very much. I’m not sure why he would say that but I’ll figure it out okay..shhh baby shhhh..” 

Alex tells him and gently rocks him back and forth in his arms. After what seemed like hours Grayson finally fell asleep in Alex’s arms. Alex rocks him alittle more and softly lays him down in bed and covers him up. He kisses his forehead and turns off the light and walks out the door. He walks over to Noah’s door and knocks before going in. 

“Hey..can we talk?” 

Alex asks and Noah just shrugs. Alex sighs and walks in and shuts the door. He walks over to his bed and sits down beside him. 

“...Grayson cried himself to sleep just now. He said that you hated him..what happened?” 

Noah sighs and looks down. 

“Honestly..I don’t know. I don’t know what happened to me today. I was just angry and I took it out on Grayson when he didn’t even do anything..” 

Alex sighs and looks at him. Noah looks close to tears and Alex hates that. He pulls him close and hugs him and that’s when Noah starts crying. 

“I..I’m sorry Alex! Grayson thinks that I hate him and I don’t I really don’t!” 

Alex rocks him just like he did with Grayson. 

“Shh..I know you don’t hate him Noah. I even tried telling Grayson that and he still thinks you hate him.” 

Noah sniffs and slowly calms down. 

“I.. I have to go and apologize to him.” 

He stands up and goes towards his door. 

“Wait” Alex calls out 

“Grayson is asleep right now.”

Noah looks at him sadly 

“But Alex I really need to apologize to him. He can go back to sleep after I talk to him..please?” 

Alex sighs and thinks about it.

“Well...alright that’s fine.” 

Noah smiles “Thanks” and walks out the door. 

Noah opens the door to his brothers bedroom and sighs sadly when he sees him. He walks over to him and gently sits down and touches his face where the tear stains are at. Grayson groans when he feels like and slowly opens his eyes. He sees Noah and tears start to form. 

“No don’t cry Grayson please don’t cry. I’m sorry” 

Noah tells him sadly. 

“Do you..do you really hate me?” 

Grayson asks while sitting up. 

“No! I could never hate you kiddo. I was just angry today and I let it out on you and I had no reason to. I..I’m really sorry Grayson pleas forgive me..” 

Grayson looks at him and thinks. Noah does look really sincere and he does sound like he’s really sorry for what he did. Grayson slowly crawls towards him. Noah sees this and opens his arms.   
Grayson smiles and jumps into his lap and wraps his arms around his neck and hides his face in his neck. 

“I’m really sorry Grayson. I love you so much I could never ever hate you. You’re my baby brother and I have to protect you and today I was so mean to you. I promise that won’t ever happen again. I love you so much baby brother.” 

Grayson smiles hearing all of this. So his big brother does love him after all. Alex was right Noah could never hate his little brother. 

“I love you too Noah. You’re my big brother I’m always gonna love you..and Alex.” 

Noah smiles hearing that and pulls him away at arms length and kisses his head. 

“So we’re good now?” 

Noah asks and Grayson smiles big and nods. 

“Yes we’re always good!” 

Noah grins and pulls him close again and hugs him tight. 

Oh how much he loves his baby brother.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex’s POV   
Today is going to be a relaxing day..well hopefully it will. Alex thinks to himself. They were going to clean the house and then after go out for some ice cream as long as nobody gets in trouble. Now Noah doesn’t really give me attitude about cleaning but Grayson usually does. But for some reason today it was the other way around. 

“Noah Grayson come down here please!” 

Alex yells from downstairs. He hears footsteps upstairs and a few moments later Noah comes down with Grayson following. Once they get downstairs I see Noah glaring and Grayson just looking at me waiting to see what I have to say. 

“Okay first of all Noah please stop glaring and please don’t give me any attitude today.” 

I say to Noah while looking at him sternly. He sighs “whatever” Noah mumbles and looks down. I sigh. Today is going to be a long day. 

“Second..today I want to clean the house today and-“ 

“No! I’m not going to clean the house today! If you want it done then do it yourself!” 

Noah suddenly yells out and glares at me while saying it. Grayson’s eyes open wide and looks shocked at Noah and looks back and forth at us. 

“Noah please don’t yell and don’t interrupt me again.” I say while trying my best not to yell back at him. 

“I’ll talk however I want I don’t care what you have to say!” 

I sigh and calmly walk up to him and quickly grab his upper arm and turn him around. Once he knows what’s going on he immediately tries to get away. I slap him once hard on the bottom to make him stop moving. He gasps and thankfully stops moving. 

“You WILL -SMACK- clean the house- SMACK- and you -SMACK- WILL -SMACK- NOT yell at me again!”

“Ow! OW PLEASE STOP IM SORRY!” 

Noah cries out and moves his arm back to stop me. I smack his hand “AHH” Noah yells and quickly moves his hand back and holds it to his chest. 

“You know better to do that Noah.” 

I tell him sternly and smack him three more times and stop. I let go of him and hug him and he puts his head on my chest crying. 

“I’m sorry Alex..I’m really sorry.” 

He cries “shhh Noah it’s alright. I forgive you just don’t do that again understood?” 

He nods against my chest and I hug him tighter and sway him alittle bit trying to stop him crying. I kiss his head

“I love you Noah you know that. But I will not tolerate being yelled at..Okay? That goes for you too Grayson. You’ll get the same thing if you ever did that to me or Noah.” 

I tell him and he gulps and nods

“I know Alex..” I nod and rub Noah’s back and let him go. He wipes at his face and I wait till he calms down alittle bit. 

“Okay so I want you both to clean your rooms and I want Grayson to clean the bathroom and Noah I want you to clean the living room.” 

“But what are you going to do?” Grayson asks me. 

“I’m gonna clean my room and the kitchen.” I tell him and he nods. 

“And after everything is done we’ll go out for some ice cream. But only if you two will be good.” I tell them and they both smile big. 

“We promise!” They both yell out at the same time. I laugh

“Alright get to work!” I tell them and they both go upstairs. I sigh and go to the kitchen to clean that first. 

Noah’s POV  
I go to my room while Grayson goes to his and start cleaning. I start thinking about what happened downstairs with me and Alex. I really didn’t mean to yell at him..I feel so bad about that. I love him I do but..when he said that we needed to clean today that just made me so mad. I didn’t want to clean today and I took it out all on him. He didn’t deserve that but I’m so glad that he forgave me. I sigh and I hear footsteps going to the bathroom. Huh I guess Grayson didn’t have much to clean or I’m just going slow. I think to myself and start making my bed. 

“AHH!” I hear Grayson yell and immediately hear him crying. I drop my blanket and rush to the bathroom and see him crying on the floor and holding his arm. A sob gets me out of my thoughts and I immediately rush over to him and bend down on the floor. 

“Shhh Grayson calm down. What happened?” I ask him softly. 

Grayson looks up at me with tears running down his fast “I-I was picking things off the sink and a r-razor cut my arm” he shows me his arm and I see a cut. I gently take his arm and look at it carefully. 

“Alright Gray I don’t think it’s a very deep cut but I need to clean it to make sure okay?” I tell him and he shakily nods at me. I smile alittle and kiss him on his forehead. 

“It’s going to be okay Grayson I promise.” 

I tell him and get up to get a wash rag. I put some soap on it and put it under the water. 

“What happened? I heard screaming.” 

Alex says and runs in and stops when he sees Grayson. He immediately bends down to him and looks at his arm. 

“He told me that he was picking up things on the sink and a razor cut his arm.” 

I tell Alex and bend down to Grayson and gently grab his arm again. I put the washcloth on his arm and he immediately jerks “OW!” I shush him “it’s alright Grayson” 

“Ow..ow Noah stop it hurts!” 

Alex pulls him onto his lap and holds him.   
“Shh Grayson shh..it’s okay. Noah is almost done. Shh shhh..” 

I smile grateful at him and he smiles back and hugs Grayson. I make sure I got the cut all clean and put the washcloth away. I look at the cut and thankfully it’s not deep. 

“Alright Grayson I just need to put some ointment on and a bandage and then you’ll be good to go.” 

I tell him and smile at him. He shakily smiles back at me through his tears. I get up and get the stuff and come back to him. I open the bandage and put some ointment on it and gently put the bandage on his cut. He hisses but calms down. 

“Alright there you go little brother.” 

I tell him and kiss his head. He smiles and leans back on Alex. Alex smiles and kisses his head. 

“Do you two still want to get ice cream?” 

Alex asks us. Grayson looks up at him and nods excitedly “Yes I still want ice cream! Please?” Grayson says and looks at Alex. 

“Of course we can go Grayson. Noah?” 

I nod “yeah that sounds good” I tell him and he nods he pats Grayson silently telling him to stand up. Grayson understands and gets up and Alex stands up after him. 

“Everything is done?” We both nod at him. He smiles

“alright let’s go!” Alex says and Grayson yells out excitedly and runs out. We both laugh at him and walks out after him. We both go downstairs and see Grayson already at the door waiting for us. Alex gets his things and we all walk out the door to the car. 

“Which flavor are you getting Grayson?”

I ask him once we’re inside the store. He looks up at all the flavors. 

“Chocolate!” He says and smiles at him.   
I chuckle quietly and look at the ice cream. Alex comes up to us and asks if we’re ready. We both nod and go up to the person. 

“Hello we would like one chocolate, one vanilla and one Oreo please.” 

Alex tells him and the person nods and puts everything into order. Alex pays for it and we get our ice cream and go sit down to enjoy our ice cream.


	19. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but please read!

Hi everyone! Yes it’s been a very long time since I updated. The reason I haven’t is 1) I have been really busy and going to school and 2) I have ran out of ideas on what to write :( so please please comment some ideas on what you want me to write and I will get it up as soon as possible!


	20. Chapter 19 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be up as soon as I write it. I’m sorry it took me so long to update! If you have any ideas on what you want me to write about then please comment and tell me!

Today was supposed to be a relaxing day for the brothers. Noah and Grayson were out of school for Christmas break and Alex didn’t have work. Alex and Grayson were in the living room watching tv. Grayson sitting on Alex’s lap with his head resting on his chest, lazily watching tv with his brother. But Noah was in his room texting his friend about this party that is going on tonight.   
Conversation with Jake (Noah’s friend)

-hey I’m having a party at my place tonight at 10. You should come.   
-that sounds fun but I don’t think Alex is going to let me go.   
-just sneak out man. Tell him that you don’t feel well and go to sleep early and then sneak out the window. Your brother won’t know anything.   
-I don’t know Jake..  
-come on Noah please. It will be fun and you’ll be back home before he even wakes up.   
-alright I’ll do it. I’ll text you when I’m on the way.   
-awesome! See ya tonight!   
-yeah see ya tonight. 

Noah sighs and throws his phone down on the bed and covers his face with his hands. How am I gonna do this without getting caught Noah thinks to himself.   
Noah gets up and walks downstairs to where his brothers are and sits down beside them. Grayson opens his eyes when he noticed someone sitting down. 

“Noah!” Grayson screams excitedly and gets off of Alex’s lap and jumps onto Noah.   
Noah grunts but doesn’t shove him off. Instead he smiles and hugs him back

“hey baby are you being good for Alex?” 

Grayson nods and smiles

“yes! We’ve been watching tv but I’ve been missing you but Alex told me not to bother you.”   
Grayson pouts at the end. 

Noah laughs slightly and kisses his forehead

“I missed you too even though I haven’t gone anywhere”   
he says and tickles him on the stomach and laughs at his reaction. 

Grayson laughs and lays his head on his chest and closes his eyes. Noah sighs and runs his fingers through Grayson’s hair to make him feel more comfortable. Alex watches them with a smile on his face. 

“He’s been asking to go get you out of your room but I told him to wait till you come down yourself. So he’s been missing you.”  
Alex tells Noah in a whispering voice. Noah smiles and nods  
“that’s okay if he came up. I don’t mind.”   
“Is there anything that you wanna do today?” Alex asks him.   
Noah thinks back to what him and Jake were texting about earlier. He wants to go to the party but he doesn’t want to get in trouble with Alex either. 

“Noah? ..Noah?” Alex says and taps him on the shoulder.   
Noah jumps alittle and looks frightened but softens when he noticed it’s just Alex.   
Alex looks at him with a concern look on his face  
“Noah are you okay?” 

Noah nods  
“yeah..yeah I’m fine. Sorry I was just thinking. But I don’t care what we do today. We could just stay in since it’s so cold outside today.” 

Alex nods “yeah that sounds like a good plan. I’m sure Grayson wouldn’t mind it either.” 

They sit on the couch for a few hours watching tv and talking quietly without watching Grayson. Grayson is still on Noah’s lap sleeping with his head on his chest and holding onto his shirt. Noah softly rubs his back and hums alittle when Grayson moves around. It’s around 4pm when Alex suddenly stands up 

“I’m gonna start on dinner. If Grayson isn’t up in an hour wake him up for me please.” 

Noah nods “okay I will” he tells him and goes back to watching tv. Noah was so concentrated on the tv that he jumped when his phone dinged, causing Grayson to moan from his sleep. Noah quickly shushes him and waits till he knows his back to sleep before reaching to his phone. 

“Who is that?” Noah asks himself and reaches for his phone and looks at the message.   
-are you still coming tonight?”   
Noah sighs angrily and puts his phone down. 

“Noah?”   
Grayson says sleepily and opens his eyes. He yawns and looks around and noticed that Alex is gone. 

“Where’s Alex?” Grayson asks and looks at Noah.   
Noah smiles at him “Hey Gray did you sleep well? Alex is in the kitchen making dinner. It should be ready in a few minutes.” 

“Yeah I slept well. Sorry if I made your legs sore from sitting on you for so long” 

Grayson said and started to stand up but gasped when he felt being pushed back down “Noah!” He screams out 

Noah laughs and puts his arms around his brother  
“my legs are fine. You barely weigh anything and besides I want to keep holding my baby brother” he tells him and hugs him tight. 

“But-“ Grayson started to protest   
“But nothing. Let me hold you till dinner is ready.”   
Grayson sighs and stays in his lap. Noah smiles to himself. 15 minutes later Alex comes out from the kitchen

“Boys dinner is ready come and eat please.” 

He tells them and goes back to the kitchen and put the food on the table for everyone. Grayson and Noah both walk into the kitchen and sit down with their brother. They thank them and start eating. Grayson talking but Noah stays quiet, causing Alex to frown at him but still listens to Grayson.   
Noah slowly eats his food while still thinking about the party. Soon everyone finished dinner and Noah helped with the dishes. 

“Alright” Alex says after the dishes are done. “Grayson go take a shower and get your pajamas on” 

Grayson whines “but alex!” He pouts at him 

“Now Grayson. When you’re done you can watch alittle bit of tv and then go to bed” Alex says with a stern voice. 

Grayson pouts but does as he’s told, not wanting to get in trouble. Once Grayson is upstairs Alex turns to Noah. 

“Noah are you feeling okay?” He asks with a frown on his face. 

Noah nods and puts on a fake smile “I’m fine Alex. I’m going to my room for a while. Is that okay?” 

Alex looks at him for a few seconds but eventually nods  
“yes that’s fine. I’ll come tell you goodnight if you aren’t out of your room yet when I go to bed. Grayson will probably do the same.” 

Noah nods and hugs his brother  
“thanks Alex”   
he says after he pulls away from the hug and goes upstairs to his room. Alex watches him go upstairs and sighs tiredly. 

Soon Grayson comes back downstairs with his pajamas on and frowns when he doesn’t see Noah. 

“Where did Noah go?” He asks when he sits down beside Alex. 

“He went upstairs to his room for a while. I don’t think he’s feeling too well right now” 

“Is he going to be okay?” Grayson asks with a hint of worry in his voice. 

Alex smiles at him “of course he will. Don’t worry” he tells him and kisses his forehead. Grayson nods and leans into him and watches tv with Alex. 

Meanwhile with Noah.   
It’s almost time for everyone to go to bed..how am I gonna do this..oh man Alex is really gonna kill me if he catches me.. Noah groans and flops down on his bed and sighs when he hears his phone again. He reaches over and reads it   
-tonight is gonna be so fun!   
He sighs and puts his phone down. He shuts his eyes and takes a nap before tonight.   
-knock knock-   
“Noah?” Alex says when he enters his room.   
Noah groans and opens his eyes. He looks at Alex and sits up “Hey” he says and Alex sits down beside him 

“I was coming in to tell you goodnight. Grayson is in the bathroom and then he’ll be in here to tell you goodnight. But are you sure you’re okay?” 

Noah starts to nod but stops “I’m just not feeling too good right now” 

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Alex asks while looking at him 

Noah shakes his head “no that’s okay. I think I just need to rest and then I’ll be okay.” 

Alex nods “Okay. Well I’m going to my room. If you need anything just let me know. I love you” He tells him and kisses his head goodnight

“I love you too” Noah tells him back. 

Alex walks out the door and 5 minutes later Grayson comes in his room. 

“Noah!” Grayson says and rushes over to him and jumps on his lap

Noah groans “be careful Grayson. I’m not feeling good right now” 

He tells him and feels bad for lying to his little brother. He feels guilty but doesn’t let him know. Grayson frowns and gets up 

“I’m sorry Noah I didn’t know” he says with a hurt voice 

“No grayson don’t feel bad. It’s okay baby” Noah tells him with a smile and reaches over to hug him. Grayson smiles and hugs back. Noah rubs his back alittle and kisses his head before letting go 

“I think you should go to bed now. You look tired “ Noah says and laughs alittle as Grayson starts to protest 

“I’m not tired!” Grayson says and then yawns after he says that causing Noah to laugh at him 

“Yes you are Gray. Come on I’ll tuck you in to bed.” He says and nudges Grayson towards the door.   
They get to Grayson’s room and Noah pulls the covers down. Grayson crawls into his bed and lays down and Noah pulls the covers back up and tucks him in. 

Noah bends down and kisses Grayson’s forehead “goodnight little brother. I love you. Sleep well” He tells him and smiles at him before turning away 

“I love you too” Grayson sleepily tells him back before falling asleep.   
Noah smiles and turns he lights off and shuts the door quietly before going back to his room. He shuts his door and sighs while looking up.   
It’s almost time Noah thinks to himself. 

He grabs his phone and starts texting Jake   
-Hey. Grayson is sleeping and I think Alex is too. I’m going to check and then I’ll be on my way.   
-Awesome! I’ll see you then!

Noah puts his phone down and slowly walks out his door and quietly walks towards his older brothers room. He opens the door and looks inside and sees Alex sleeping. He stays for a few seconds to make sure he is really sleep before shutting the door and going back to his room. He opens his window and grabs his phone. He looks behind him and sighs before jumping out his window. He lands on the ground   
-I’m outside and walking to your house. Be there soon.   
He texts Jake and puts his phone back in his pocket and starts walking to his friends house.   
I can’t believe I’m doing this Noah thinks to himself while walking to the house.


	21. Chapter 15 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you want me to write about next!

Noah walked and didn’t stop till he got to Jakes house. Finally he got there and he stopped and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He could already hear music and people talking and laughing. 

“Alright Noah just stay for an hour and then leave. You don’t want Alex to catch you sneaking back inside” Noah talked to himself “you got this” he cheered for himself.   
Just then the door opened and Jake appeared laughing and holding a drink 

“Noah! My man you finally got here! The party just started come in!” 

Noah forced a smile “Hey Jake!” He said as he walked inside. Jake lead him to a table where drinks are at and picked one up before handing it to Noah. Noah immediately shook his head 

“No I don’t think I should drink. If Alex catches me and smells alcohol on me he’ll kill me.” 

“Oh come on man! Just one drink it won’t do anything to you” 

Jake said trying to convince him to drink. Noah shook his head again and Jake groaned before slamming the drink down “whatever” he mumbles before walking away. 

“Jake” Noah said trying to bring his friend back. He doesn’t want to be left alone. He sighed before looking back at the drink.   
Okay maybe one little drink won’t hurt me Noah thought to himself before picking the cup up and slowly lifting it up to his mouth. He stopped and looked around before taking a small sip. He walked around trying to find his friend and before he knows it he’s already on his 2nd cup of the drink.   
Jake came walking towards Noah and sat down beside him already high.   
“You got to try this weed man! You’ll feel really good tonight” 

Noah, already on his third cup of drink, shook his head “I don’t know Jake I already have this” he said while holding up the cup.   
Jake laughed “yeah that’s good too but you got to try this. Just take alittle you don’t have to take it all” 

Noah looked at him and back at the weed thinking about it. Finally he agreed and took it. After 10 minutes he’s already feeling high and laughing with his friend. He was about to answer a question his friend asked when he looked at his phone for the time and gasped jumping up. It read 3:30am   
“Oh shit! Shit this isn’t good! Yo Jake I gotta go man Alex is gonna kill me! I’m so late!”   
Noah said to him while getting his jacket on and grabbing his phone before running out of the house.   
Noah ran as fast as he could and made it back home. He climbed up to where his window is and slowly opened it up before carefully climbing inside his room. But what he didn’t noticed is that Alex was standing inside his room with his arms crossed.   
Noah closed his window and sighed before turning around   
“Ahhh!” He screamed when he saw Alex standing there. 

“Where were you?” Alex said with a very stern voice.

Noah looked down and didn’t say anything. Alex sighed and walked over to him and grabbed his arm  
“Where the hell were you Noah? You better answer me. Do you know how worried I was when I came in here to check on you and didn’t find you anywhere?! You scared me so bad! You-!”   
Alex stopped when he smelled something on his brother. He left go of him and turned the lights on and walked back to where his brother is at. Noah didn’t look up, afraid of what he’ll do when he sees him.   
“Look at me” Alex told him but again Noah didn’t do anything.   
Alex sighed angrily and reached over and lifted his head up and gasped when he saw his eyes red “are you high?! What did you Noah?!” 

“I’m sorry” Noah mumbled and looked down in shame.   
“I’m gonna ask you again and you better tell me the truth. You’re already in enough trouble as it is so no lying or it’ll be worse.” 

“I..”Noah said before swallowing and looked up at his older brother “Jake texted me and told me about this p-party and so I told him I would g-go but I knew you wouldn’t let me go so I didn’t say anything and instead I snuck out when everyone was sleep a-and then.” Noah stopped and started crying “I’m sorry Alex!” He said hid his face with his hands   
“And what Noah? What happened after that?” Alex asked him with a calmer voice. 

Noah sniffed before continues “I drank some alcohol that Jake gave to me and then he..he gave me weed!” He yelled at the end before crying again.   
Alex was mad. He was so mad at his brother but also very mad at his friend who made his little brother drink and smoke weed.   
“So you drank alcohol and smoked weed? Am I correct?”   
Noah nods and wipes his tears “I’m really sorry Alex”   
Alex nods “I know you are Noah but what you did was really wrong. I’m angry with you but I still love you. It’s late but when after you wake up and eat breakfast then we’ll talk about your punishment. Get to bed Noah.”   
Noah nods before slowly climbing in his bed “you..you don’t hate me do you?” He asked with a small voice   
Alex sighed and walked over to him and sat on his bed “I could never ever hate you Noah. You’re my little brother and I love you so much. You and Grayson are both my life and I hate seeing both of you in pain or crying. I hate to punish you and Grayson but I’d rather have you guys with a sore bottom than being somewhere that isn’t here. I can’t loose either of you. Now get some sleep Noah. We’ll talk tomorrow. Goodnight I love you.” 

Alex said and gave him a kiss on his forehead.   
“I love you too Alex.” Noah said and smiled at him.   
Alex smiled back before turning off the lights and shut his door. Noah sighed when he closed his door before closing his eyes.   
Soon it came morning. Grayson decided to wake up Noah but he didn’t know what happened last night. Alex just told him to wake him up for breakfast. Grayson ran upstairs and opened the door of Noah’s room and grinned when he saw Noah still sleeping. Grayson ran and jumped on top of Noah   
“Noah wake up! Wake up! It’s time to eat breakfast” he said while jumping up and down on the bed.   
Noah groaned and sat up while rubbing his eyes “Grayson?” He asked with a tired voice.   
Grayson stopped jumping and sat down beside his brother “Alex told me to wake you up because it’s time to eat breakfast” 

When he heard his older brothers name he froze. I’m in so much trouble he thought to himself and closed his eyes. 

“Noah are you okay?” Grayson asked while looking at him worriedly. 

Noah opened his eyes and smiled reassuring at him  
“I’m fine little brother. Now come on let’s go eat I’m hungry”   
he said and grabbed his brothers hand and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Alex and froze but quickly got over it and smiled “good morning Alex” he told him and sat down at the table.   
Alex smiled at him and put the food on the table  
“good morning Noah. Did you sleep well?” He asked and looked at him 

Noah swallowed but nodded anyways 

“yes”   
he said and grabbed his fork and started eating. Alex nodded and sat down and they all started eating their breakfast.  
After they ate breakfast they put all their plates and silverware in the sink. Alex told Noah to go to his room and wait for him. 

“But-“ Noah started to protest but stopped when he saw the look on his brothers face. He whined and went upstairs to his brothers room and sat on the bed to wait on him.   
Back downstairs Alex told Grayson that Noah did something stupid and that he had to deal with him. 

“What did he do?” Grayson asked 

Alex sighed “he just did something really stupid. I don’t wanna talk about it right now but I have to go and deal with him. So don’t worry and just stay down here. Okay?” 

Grayson looked sad but nodded “Okay Alex” he said and sat down on the couch.   
Alex smiled at him and kissed his head “thank you baby” he said before going upstairs to his room where his other little brother was waiting for him.   
He got to his room and opened the door. Noah sat up as soon as the door opened “Alex I-“   
“Are you feeling better from last night?”   
Alex said cutting off Noah mid sentence. 

Noah looked down and nodded “yes I’m feeling better” 

Alex nods and sat down on the bed “we’ll talk after your punishment. You know you did wrong last night don’t you?” 

He asked while looking at his younger brother. Noah slowly sat down beside his brother  
“yes Alex I’m really sorry” 

he pleaded while looking at Alex. 

“I know you are Noah but you still need to be punished. Which is why I’m going to give you 15 with my hand and 25 with the hairbrush and since you smoked weed it’s going to be bare.” 

“Alex please no! Please not bare! I’m sorry I’m really sorry!” Noah yelled with tears already forming in his eyes. Alex shook his head   
“No Noah. What you did was really wrong. Now please don’t argue anymore with me and take off your jeans and boxers and lay across my lap.” He said sternly. 

“Alex!” Noah whined, not standing up. 

“If I have to do it myself it’ll be worse on you. Now do as I say Noah.” 

Noah whines and looks at his brother once more before groaning and stood up. He slowly took his jeans off and stopped. He looked at his older brother 

“Please alex” Noah said in a sad voice 

Alex shook his head “now” he said sternly. Noah sighed and took his boxers off. Alex didn’t waste anytime and grabbed his hand and pulled him over his lap. Noah groaned when he got over his lap and tried to get comfortable. He sighed when he couldn’t get comfortable and just layed there waiting. 

“I’m starting and no reaching back or I’ll start all over.” Alex warned before starting the punishment.   
SMACK SMACK   
Noah jerked when the first hit came. I forgot how much it hurts when Alex spanks us Noah thought to himself and groaned when another hit came and another.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“Owww” Noah whines and shut his eyes tight   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
“Owe Alex! It hurts!” Noah whines and kicked his feet   
“No kicking!” Alex said between smacks  
“Ow! Ow! I’m sorry! Oww!” Noah yells and tries hard not to kick. Instead he curls his toes.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK   
“Ahhh!” Noah yells at the last hit. Tears are already rolling down but he knows it’s not over yet.   
“Alex please don’t use the hairbrush! Please I’m sorry!” Noah pleads and looks back at his brother over his shoulder. 

“You should’ve thought about that before smoking weed.”   
Is all Alex said before raising his hand and brought down the hairbrush hard on his already pink butt.   
“OWWW!” Noah screams and arches his back “PLEASE STOP!” He screams and starts crying again   
Alex hardens his heart. He doesn’t want to do this but he knows it has to be done.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Noah grabs his brothers leg with his hand and cries “p-please A-Alex!” He cries and kicks his foot on the floor.   
Alex closes his eyes and forces himself to continue the punishment “almost done Noah almost done” he says   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

“OWWW IM SORRY ALEX IM SORRY! PLEASE ILL BE GOOD I P-PROMISEEE!” Noah screams and kicks his legs hard on the floor. He curls his toes and cries hard into the bed.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“AHHH! OWW! I-IM S-SORRY!” He cries and lays limp in his brothers lap. 

Alex lands the last hit harder than the rest and immediately throws the hairbrush down. He pulls his brothers boxers back up into place. But Noah didn’t even notice, too busy crying his eyes out and in pain. But he did notice when he felt his brother grab him and pull him up on his lap. Perhaps he was too big to be in his brothers lap but neither brother didn’t care at the moment.   
Noah immediately wrapped himself around his older brother. He wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. His bottom was on fire but all he wanted is the comfort of his big brother. 

“I-I’m so-sorry alex! I’m so sorry! Please don’t h-hate m-me!” Noah cried into his neck.   
Alex shushed him. He ran one hand up and down on his back and the other running his fingers through his hair “shhh Noah shh. It’s all over now. I forgive you little brother please calm down shhh.. I could never hate you baby. You remember the conversation we had last night?” He asked while continuing rocking him back and forth and shushing him when he cried.   
He felt Noah nod against his neck and hiccuped. He felt his arms tightened alittle bit around his neck.   
“I meant everything I said last night. You and Grayson are both my world. I love you both unconditionally and nothing can ever ever change that no matter what you two do. I admit I was upset with you last night but I didn’t hate you. You’re forgiven Noah and I’m sorry I had to punish you but I’d rather you have a sore bottom rather than you out there and smoking weed. I love you little brother”   
he kissed his head and rocked him back and forth while running his hand up and down his back. Noah sniffed and finally lifted his head up and looked at his brother  
“I really didn’t want to do that but Jake made me and I’m so sorry Alex. I promise I won’t ever do that again. That was the worst mistake I ever did and I’m sorry” 

he pouted at the end and his lips started quivering. Before he knows it tears are rolling down again and Alex sighed sadly and reached up and wiped his tears away with his thumb   
“I know you’re sorry sweetie and I forgive you. But I don’t want you seeing Jake for a while. Understand?” 

Noah nods “I don’t wanna see him either honestly” he said and it is the truth. His friend made him do something so stupid and now he feels betrayed by his friend. 

Alex nods and hugged his brother against his chest. Noah smiled and rested his head on his chest “Alex?” He asks with his head still on his chest   
“Yes?” Alex said 

“I love you. I’m sorry for doing something so stupid. I know I can be a brat sometimes and this was probably the stupidest thing I ever did in my life and I..I’m just so grateful that you don’t hate me. I’m just..I’m really glad that you’re my big brother. Thank you for everything you do for me and Grayson.” 

Alex felt like crying after he said that. But he forced himself not to cry. Instead he hugged his brother tighter and rested his chin on top of his head  
“you don’t have to thank me for anything. I’m your big brother and I’m supposed to protect you and Grayson from everything. Even if it means I have to spank you sometimes. I know you two hate it but I only do it because I don’t want you two to grow up being bad out in this world. You two are the best little brothers I could ever ask for and I love you both so much.” 

Noah smiles “and you’re the best big brother anyone could ever ask for. I love you and so does Grayson.”   
He said and yawned right after that.   
Alex laughed slightly and pulled down the covers “lay down Noah you should sleep for alittle bit.” 

Noah whined “noo! Not without you. Can you lay with me, please?” He asked with puppy dog eyes 

Alex laughed alittle “okay fine. But only for alittle bit because Grayson is still downstairs” he said and lays down on the bed.   
Noah smiles and lays down on his stomach and rests his head on his brothers chest and closes his eyes.  
Alex pulled him closer and kissed his head   
“Get some rest. I love you” 

“I love you too” Noah says and finally sleeps.   
20 minutes later the door opens and Grayson walks in. He stops when he sees his older brothers sleeping. He smiles to himself and walks towards them and pokes Alex   
“Alex? Alex?” Grayson keeps repeating. 

Alex groaned and opened his eyes “gray?” He asks and finally looks at him   
“Are you okay?” He asks   
Grayson nods “yeah. I was just checking on you guys but I see you two are okay so I’ll go to my room for now.” He says and smiles at him.   
Alex nods “okay. I’ll wake up Noah in an hour and I’ll start on lunch. Okay?”   
Grayson nods “okay!” He says and walks out the door.   
Alex watches him go and looks at Noah making sure he is still sleep. Noah still has his head on his chest and sleeping. Alex smiles and kisses his head gently before closing his eyes again.


	22. Chapter 16 (pt 1) Be Careful Driving

Noah and Grayson had a plan for today and that was to ask Alex for the car and go to the mall. Of course Grayson isn’t old enough to drive yet, but Noah just got his license and he wanted to take his little brother out for a ride. Just the two of them. But even though they were both excited to have a day to their selves they first have to ask their big brother for permission..and that’s exactly what Noah is going to do. Noah told Grayson to stay in his room and so Noah walked down the stairs. He saw Alex sitting on the couch watching tv. “You got this Noah” noah said to himself before walking the rest of the stairs and to his big brother.   
“Alex?” Noah said when he got to his brother   
Alex turned his head and smiled when he saw his brother  
“Hey Noah what do you need?” He asked.   
Noah took a deep breath  
“can I take the car and take Grayson and I to the mall? I know I just got my license but I want to take Grayson out just the two of us.”   
Alex looked at his brother worriedly  
“Noah I don’t know. It’s not that I don’t trust you cause I do but what if something happens? What if you crash into something and get hurt?”   
“I’ll be extra careful I promise! Please? Grayson is already excited about this and I don’t want to make him upset. Besides it’s been a really long time since just the two of us got to hang out.”   
Noah pleaded to his brother with a sad look on his face.   
“Noah..” Alex sighed and ran his hands through his face.   
Noah grabbed Alex’s arm and gently tugged on it and poured his lips “please? I’ll be really really careful I promise. And you know I would never put Grayson into any danger.”   
“I know that Noah” Alex said and gently smiled at him “alright I’ll let you go but you have to promise that you’ll look after Grayson and be really careful on the road,okay?”   
Noah smiled really big and jumped up “Yes! Yes I promise Alex! Thank you so much!”   
He said and immediately hugged his big brother “thank you thank you!”   
Alex chuckled and hugged him back  
“also call me when you get to the mall so I know that you got there safely.”   
Alex said as he pulled him back to face his brother. Noah smiled   
“of course I will. I’m gonna go tell Grayson and then we’ll be leaving soon.”   
He said before turning back to go upstairs to tell the news to his little brother. Noah opened his door and smiled at Grayson   
Grayson looked up when he heard the door opened  
“how did it go? Did he say yes?”   
He asked excitedly   
“It took me some time but he finally agreed. So get dressed and let’s head out!”   
Noah told his brother with a smile   
“Yes!” Grayson cheered and immediately got up to get dressed. Noah chucked as he watched Grayson go into the bathroom to get ready. Noah was already dressed so all he had to do is wait on his brother. After a few minutes Grayson came back out fully dressed and hair combed.   
“I’m ready Noah” Grayson said and Noah grabbed his hand “great let’s go!” He said and pulled Grayson along and went downstairs to tell their older brother bye.   
“Alex we’re leaving now”   
Noah said when they got downstairs. Grayson let go of Noah’s hand and walked over to Alex and hugged him “thank you for letting us go Alex” he said before letting go and looking up at him smiling   
Alex couldn’t help but smile back “you’re welcome. I want you to listen to Noah and don’t get into any trouble,okay?” He said sternly while looking at both of his brothers.   
“I promise” Grayson said   
“I’ll keep both of us safe I promise” Noah told his older brother   
“Alright” Alex said before hugging both of them “be really careful and call me when you get there. I love you both” he said after letting them go  
“We will!” They both said “love you too!” They said before walking out the door.   
Noah and Grayson get in the car and buckle up before Noah starts driving.   
“Are you excited Gray?”   
Noah asked without looking away from the road. Grayson nods excitedly  
“Yes this is going to be fun! Can we also eat something when we get to the mall?” Grayson asked in a shy voice.   
Noah chuckled “yeah of course Grayson”   
After 15 minutes and very carefully driving, they arrived at the mall. Before they got out of the car Noah remembered that he was supposed to call Alex to let him know they got here safe. “Grayson don’t get out yet I have to call Alex” he said and got his phone out and called Alex “alex? We just got here at the mall. We’re about to go inside..yeah I will...okay bye love you too.” He said before hanging up. He looked at Grayson “alex said for us to have fun and that he loves you.” Noah said to Grayson before they got out. They both got out and looked before crossing the street but Noah grabbed Grayson’s hand and walked across the street.   
“Noah” Grayson whined when Alex grabbed his hand “I can walk by myself I’ll be fine. Let go” he whines while trying to get his hand loose.   
Noah just grips it tighter “stop Grayson. I promised Alex that I would look after you and I don’t want a car hitting you or you get lost. So stop whining and let’s go please.”   
Grayson pouts but stops pulling and walks along with his older brother “I’m sorry..” he said in a small voice   
Noah looks at him and gently smiles at him “it’s okay Grayson. I’m not mad at you” he assured him and continued to walk to the mall.   
Noah holds the door open for his little brother letting him go in first before walking in behind him.   
“What do you want to do first? Eat or shop around?” Noah asked his brother when they got inside.   
“I want to eat first. Can we eat pizza?” Grayson asked while looking at him   
“Yeah pizza sounds good. Let’s go” Noah said and they walked to the pizza place.   
“You want a slice of cheese pizza?”   
Grayson nods “and a breadstick and a small Pepsi please”   
Noah nods “okay. Go grab us a table and I’ll be there soon.”   
“Okay” Grayson says and walks over to a random table and sits down.   
Noah watched him go before turning back and placed their order. He got Grayson’s pizza and breadstick along with his slice of pepperoni pizza with the 2 drinks. Finally he got the food and walked over to his brother. He set the tray down and sat next to his brother before handing him his food and drink.   
“Thank you”   
Grayson says before he starts eating. Noah smiles  
“you’re welcome”   
he says and also starts eating.   
After 20 minutes they finished eating and threw away their trash.   
“Which store do you want to go to first?” Noah asked Grayson   
“Forever 21!”   
“Of course” Noah said and they started walking to the store. They got close to the store and Grayson immediately ran inside to a section of shirts   
“Grayson wait!” Noah said and jogged to him before grabbing his arm and turned him to face him “don’t run off like that,okay? Something could’ve happened to you. Stay close to me. Understand?” He asked in a stern and shakily voice   
Grayson, seeing the scared look on his brothers face, nods “I understand. I’m sorry I scared you”   
Noah takes a deep breath before hugging him “it’s alright. Just don’t do that again. You really scared me.” He said running his brothers back before letting him go “you can go look around now” he said and watched Grayson smile and look through shirts.   
Noah didn’t want to shop he was just happy to have a day with his little brother and see the smile on his face. So instead he sat down on a bench inside the store and watched his brother look around the store. Soon Grayson came running over to Noah with a big smile on his face holding a t shirt and a pair of jeans   
“Noah can I get this? I really like it! Please?”   
Noah smiled and stood up  
“of course you can Grayson I have enough money on me. But is that all you want from in here?”   
Grayson nods  
“yeah I don’t see anything else I like. I just really want these”   
he said excitedly and walked next to Noah as they walked up to the register. Noah grabbed the items for Grayson and put it on the table. They paid for the items and walked out the store with Grayson walking right beside his brother. They went to 3 different stores and Noah bought Grayson a new game and a puzzle. They were walking when suddenly Grayson yawned which caught the attention of Noah. Noah smiled and pulled his brother close to him “are you getting tired? You want to go home now? It’s almost 5 so we should go back.   
Grayson nods tiredly “I had fun but I want to go home now Noah” he said as he put his head on his chest   
Noah nods and turns around with his back facing Grayson “hop on gray I’ll give you a piggyback ride to the car”   
Grayson smiles and excitedly jumped on his back. Grayson put his arms around his neck while Noah hooks his arms under his brothers leg and hoisted him up comfortably on his back. He carefully stood up and made sure his brother was comfortable before walking to the car. He felt Grayson put his head on his shoulder and smiled as he continued to walk. He got to the car   
“Grayson are you still awake?” Noah asked when he got to the car  
He heard Grayson moaned before he felt the weight off of his shoulder as Grayson woke up “What is it?” He asked tiredly   
“We’re at the car now. I need to put you down so you can get inside so we can go home.” Noah said as he gently bounced Grayson on his back to wake him up more   
“I’m awake stop moving” Grayson whines “put me down” he said as he tried to wiggle his way down   
“Ahh hold on gray you’re gonna fall” Noah scolded before he gently bent down and let go of his legs. Grayson jumped down and Noah stood back up and opened the door for his brother “get in” he said and Grayson climbed in and immediate put his head back on the headrest and shut his eyes. Noah gently smiled at him and reached over to buckle him in before shutting the door. After making sure his brother was okay he got in the car and turned the car on. He looked at his brother and gently ran his fingers through his hair before driving. He was driving for 10 minutes when suddenly he heard Grayson stir   
“Noah?” Grayson whispered   
Noah looked at him “Yes? What’s wrong?”   
He asked before looking back at the road  
“I had really fun today. Thank you for taking me to the mall”  
Grayson said as he sat up in his seat and looked at Noah.   
Noah smiled and looked at Grayson  
“ I had really fun today too little brother. It was nice just being the two of us without Alex with us.”   
He said and Grayson laughed at that “yeah but don’t tell Alex that he might get jealous”   
Grayson said and laughed   
“It’ll be a secret just between us”   
Noah said and looked back at his brother “I’m just glad that Alex trusted me enough to take the car”   
Grayson nods “yeah me too” he said 

Noah was making a turn but he didn’t see the stop sign. Grayson looked back at the road and let out a scream just as Noah started to slam on his breaks   
“NOAH LOOK OUT!” Grayson screamed but it was too late. Noah tried to put his arm out to hold his brother back but it was too late.   
BANG!  
The last thing Noah heard was his little brother scream before everything went black.


	23. Chapter 16 (pt2) Be Careful Driving

“NOAH LOOK OUT!” Grayson screamed but it was too late. Noah put his arm out to keep his brother safe but that was also too late. They hit the other car and tumbled down.   
“Grayson..” Noah whispered before everything went black.   
What seemed like forever, Grayson slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up but a sharp pain went through   
“Ahh!”  
He screamed out in pain  
“Noah it hurts! Help me!”   
He screamed but he didn’t hear his brother  
“Noah! Hel-! Noah!”   
He saw his brother but what scared him was that his head was covered in blood and eyes were closed. He carefully crawled over towards his brother and gently touched his face  
“n-Noah wake up..Noah please wake up!” He cried out with tears running down his face. He was about to say his brothers name again when he heard sirens “ambulance..” he mumbled  
“a-ambulance! Noah you’re gonna be okay! Help is here! Please wake up”   
he stayed by his brothers side till he saw the men from the ambulance   
“Help me! Please my brother won’t wake up!”   
Grayson cried out when he saw the men while cradling his brothers head on his lap. He had tears running down with blood on his hands from his brothers head  
“p-please help my b-brother!”   
He cried while looking at them with desperate eyes   
“It’s going to be okay help is here now. But I need to get you both out so we can get you both checked at.”   
One of the men said while he carefully crawled next to the car. Grayson shakily nods but doesn’t let go of his brother “please help my brother he needs help more” he whispered at him   
The man nods and motions for the others to come  
“I promise we’ll look at him but we need to get you out first so we can get to him. It’ll be okay your brother is in good hands I promise”   
he assured the boy when he noticed that he still looked scared to let go of his brother   
Grayson looked at him for a few seconds before nodding his head before he shakily touches his brothers head  
“you’re going to be okay”   
he whispered before slowly crawling out from the car. Another man went up to him and guided him to the ambulance and had him sit down  
“how do you feel? Do you have any pain at all?”   
He asked while looking at him   
Grayson nods once  
“m-my chest hurts alittle but other than that I’m okay..”   
he said in a small voice without looking up. He still had tears in his eyes and all he wanted was both of his brothers. He was scared and let out a sob  
“i just want my b-brothers!” He cried out while he shook with sobs   
“Brothers? Do you two have another brother?” The man asked   
Grayson nods through his tears  
“alex. Our older brother. He’s at home waiting for us..I need to call him he must be worried” he said and looked up at the man “I need Alex”   
The man nods in understanding  
“what is your brothers number? I’ll call him to let him know what’s going on, okay?”   
He said in a gentle voice   
Grayson gives the man his brothers number and the man wrote it down  
“I’ll be right over here and call your brother. Don’t worry”   
he said before turning and walked over to the side to call the brother.   
The phone rang three times before someone picked up “hello?” The other person said   
“Yes hello is this Alex?” The man asked   
“Yes it is. Who is this?” Alex asked from over the phone   
“I’m with the ambulance. I’m sorry to tell you this but your brothers has gotten into an accident. I have the youngest brother with me but the other brother is still in the car. My men are getting him out as we speak.”   
Alex felt his heart dropped  
“oh my gosh..a-are they both okay? Please tell me they are okay!”   
He said as he scrambled to his wallet and rushed out the door to call a taxi  
“The youngest brother is shaken up and said his chest hurts but other than that he’s okay. But the other brother is in a worst condition I’m afraid. But they did get him out of the car and putting him into the ambulance. We will take them both to the hospital. Will you be meeting us there?” The man asked as he kept an eye on both brothers while speaking to the oldest brother   
“Yes! Yes of course I will! I’ll be there soon as possible!”   
Alex screamed into the phone while he got into the taxi and telling the person where to go  
“I’m on my way right now! Please keep my brother safe until I can get there”   
he begged as he felt tears in his eyes before hanging up   
The man hung him the phone and walked back to the youngest brother  
“your brother Alex is on the way to the hospital to meet you boys. I see that your other brother is already in the ambulance. Do you want to ride with him or go with the police to the hospital?”   
“I want to go with my brother..”   
Grayson said without looking away from the ambulance   
The man gave a sad smile  
“of course you can. Climb on in and we’ll go to the hospital”   
he said gently and watched the young boy crawl in and sat next to his brother “Noah..”   
he whispered with tears going down his face  
“n-Noah please be okay” he said in a begging voice   
The man sighs before shutting the door and the ambulance takes off. 

Throughout the whole ride to the hospital Grayson never took his eyes off of Noah, even though Noah never made any signs of waking up. They finally got to the hospital and they let Grayson get out first before getting Noah and rushing him inside with Grayson following behind them. The doctors looked over Grayson and made sure there was no broken bones. In the end all that was wrong with Grayson was a bruised chest and shaken up. But Noah was a different case. Noah was still unconscious but had a broken rib, bruised chest, bruised leg and a sprained wrist. The doctors let Grayson stay in the room with his brother while they waited for the eldest brother to come. Grayson sat in the chair silently crying and begging for his brother to wake up. He wanted Noah to wake up but he also really needed Alex. He wanted both of his older brothers.   
“Noah! Grayson!”   
Grayson’s head shot up. “Alex..” he whispered   
“Noah! Grayson!” He heard alex shout again   
“A-Alex! Alex!” Grayson screamed out and jumped out of the chair and ran out the door.   
He saw Alex looking around furiously for his brothers. His face was red and he saw tears on his face   
“Alex!” Grayson yelled and that made Alex stop in his tracks and looked forward. Alex saw his brother and let out a choked sob “Grayson!”  
He yelled and Grayson immediately started running towards his older brother. Alex bent down when he saw him running towards him.   
“Alex!”   
Grayson said in between sobs and jumped on his brother. He wrapped his arms around his neck tightly and started crying into his neck  
Alex grabbed him tightly and closed his eyes as tears ran down his face  
“shhh Grayson shhh..”   
he pushed him off gently and grabbed his chin looking at him “are you okay? Are you hurt?”   
“My chest is bruised but I’m okay” Grayson said and then his lip started wobbling  
“but Noah still isn’t awake” he said and started crying hard again   
Alex wiped his tears and then pulled him into his chest again before picking him up. Grayson wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck  
“n-Noah!” He screamed   
Alex started to bounce him gently  
“shhh shhh it’s going to be okay Grayson..shhhh..Noah will wake up soon I promise”   
he whispered into his ear and gently kissed his head before he started to walk back and forth with his brother in his arms trying to calm him down. He rubbed his back and continued to gently bounce him “shhh baby..shhhh” he kissed his head and walked over to a chair and sat down with his brother in his lap. He rocked back and forth while rubbing his back  
“it’s okay it’s okay”   
he soothed ”please calm down baby or you’re gonna get sick..shhhh.. I know you’re scared and so am I but Noah is going to be okay” he said in a gently voice and continued to comfort him the best he could.   
After some time he felt Grayson’s grip on him become loose and he felt him going limp in his lap. He looked down and sadly smiled as he saw his youngest brother asleep with his head on his chest. He rubbed his back alittle more and soon saw a nurse walking to him.   
“Hello are you Noah and Grayson’s brother?” The nurse asked   
“Yes I am. I’m alex their older brother and guardian. Is Noah okay?”   
He whispered, not wanting to wake up his brother   
The nurse seemed to notice and talked softer  
“Noah did get hurt in the accident but thankfully he’s okay. He does have a broken rib and a sprained wrist though but Noah actually just woke up a few minutes ago and is asking for Grayson. He seems to be very worried that he’s hurt. I assume that he’s Grayson?”   
She asked while gently smiling at the boy in his lap sleeping  
Alex sighed in relief when he heard that Noah is going to be okay   
“Oh Thank God that he’s okay and yes this is Grayson our youngest brother” he said and gently bounced his legs up and down and rubbing his shoulder “Grayson..Grayson wake up.” He said and pushed him off his chest “Noah is awake and is asking for you”   
Grayson whines from being woke up “w-what?” He asked in a sleepy voice and looked up at Alex “what did you say?”  
Alex smiled and rubbed his back “Noah is awake and is wanting to see you” he said and Grayson’s eyes immediately grew wide “Noah is awake?!”   
Alex nods “let’s go see him” he said and Grayson immediately runs towards the room   
“Noah!” He screams when he goes in the room and smiles so big when he sees his brother awake and looking at him   
“Grayson..you’re okay!”   
Noah said and reached out his arms towards him  
“come here baby”   
he says and Grayson runs towards him and wraps his arms around his neck and lays his head on his chest and cries  
“y-you’re a-awake! I w-was so s-scared!” He sobs in between his words   
Noah smiles and a tear runs down his face . He starts rubbing his little brothers back  
“it’s okay little brother it’s okay..shhh I’m okay now and you’re okay.”   
He soothes and gently lifts his brothers face towards him and wipes his tears away “it’s okay Grayson” he says and smiles at him.   
All this time Alex was standing in the door watching his little brothers with a sad smile on his face and some tears in his eyes. Noah looks up and noticed his older brother standing in the doorway and he choked out a sob “alex” he says “Alex I’m so sorry!” He chokes out and starts to cry, startling both of his brothers   
Alex immediately goes into big brother mode and rushes over to his brothers and grabs Noah’s chin in his hand and makes him look at him “what are you sorry about? Huh? You have nothing to be sorry about Noah” he soothes and wipes away his tears but Noah shakes his head   
“N-no it’s not okay! I promised I would k-keep Grayson s-safe and l-look what h-happened!” He sobs at the end and looks away from his brother   
Alex looks sad while Grayson looks like he’s about to cry again. Alex grabs his face again and forces him to look at him once again.   
“Listen to me Noah.. it’s okay I promise. It was just an accident and Grayson is okay. You putting your arm out to keep him from going forward saved him from getting any worse. If anything I am proud of you Noah. You saved our little brother and you may be hurt but I’d rather have you or Grayson hurt than being dead. I can’t lose either of you. You both are my world and I love you both very much.”   
Alex gently tells him while looking into his eyes and wipes the tears coming down. Alex then grabs Grayson and pulls him on his lap. Grayson curls into him and lays his head on his chest and looks at Noah.   
“you see Grayson? He’s not hurt and he’s very much alive and it’s all thanks to you Noah. What matters the most is that everyone is okay..so please stop crying. I hate it when either of you cry.”   
Alex tells both of brothers while looking at them and comforts both of them at the same time.   
Noah sniffs and looks at his brothers “I’m really sorry about today” he whispers “I’m sorry Grayson and I’m sorry Alex..I’ll take whatever punishment you give me. I deserve it” He sadly says   
Alex smiles sadly at him “I think this is enough punishment” he sighs “ but I am going to take your license for 2 weeks.” He says sternly   
Noah nods “that’s fair” he says and then looks at Grayson and laughs quietly when he sees his younger brother almost asleep on Alex “ I think Grayson needs to go home and sleep”   
Alex looks down and laughs “yes I think you’re right” he softly rubs his back “im going to see your nurse and ask when you can come home. I’ll be right back” he says and carefully reaches over and kisses Noah’s head and then carefully lifts up Grayson and shifts him in a comfortable position. Grayson stirs at the movement but calms down when Alex shushed him   
“Shh Grayson go back to sleep” alex whispered and walks out the door and finds the nurse.   
“Excuse me?” He says and the nurse looks up at him and smiles at the sight of the younger one curled up against his older brother   
“Yes? What can I help you with?” She asked   
“My brother Noah came in today and I was wondering when he can come home?” He asked in a whisper voice   
“Oh yes Noah. His doctor said that he can come back home tomorrow as long as someone can help him at home till he gets better” she said with a smile   
Alex let’s out a relief sigh and smiles “of course I’ll take care of him and so will Grayson” he says and rubs his brothers back when he feels him stir in his sleep “shhh we’re going home soon” he soothes him back to sleep   
The nurse smiles at the sight “I know you both will. You boys can go home tonight and Noah can go home with you guys tomorrow”   
Alex thanks her and walks back into his brothers room. He sits down on the chair with Grayson still sleeping in his arms   
“The nurse said that you can go back home tomorrow so I’m going to take Grayson home so he can sleep in his bed. We’ll be back in the morning to get you, okay?”   
Noah smiles “that’s great news! And yes please take him home he really needs to sleep and I’m actually getting tired myself. So I’ll be okay until morning” he says and gently runs his hand through Grayson’s hair  
“goodnight Gray I love you” he whispered to him and kisses his head.   
Grayson doesn’t even move and continues to sleep. Alex smiles and leans over to kiss Noah’s head “I’ll see you in the morning. Get some sleep. I love you” He says and stands up with Grayson in his arms  
“I love you too” Noah says back and watches them go out the door before closing his eyes.   
Alex walks out the hospital and calls a taxi. Soon the taxi comes and takes them home. Once Alex gets out of the taxi with Grayson, he walks to the house and unlocks the door before walking inside and closes the door. Ha carefully walked up the stairs and opened Grayson’s door. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back before gently laying Grayson down on the bed and pulled the covers back and covered him up. Grayson lets out a tired moan and turns over onto his side and continues to sleep. Alex carefully ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him on the forehead   
“Goodnight little brother I love you so much” he whispered and looked at him once more before turning away and turned the lights off and shutting the door. He let out a sigh before walking to his room and got in his bed. He took his shoes off and layed down in his sleep before going to sleep.   
The next day Alex made breakfast for him and Grayson before they left to get their brother. The doctor called before they left and told them that Noah was awake and ready to see them. They both ate their breakfast before leaving the house to go to the hospital. Grayson held Alex’s hand while they walked and let go when they got near the hospital room. Alex watched him go and made sure he got into the room before going to the doctor to sign out Noah. The doctor told Alex what he needs to do to make Noah better and gave him a prescription for his medicine that he needs. Alex thanked him before walking towards the room and smiled as he saw Noah sitting up, being careful of his ribs, and Grayson sitting next to him talking to him with a big smile on his face. Noah looked at the door when he noticed someone standing there and smiled as he saw his older brother “Alex” he said and reached out his arms towards him “I missed you” he said with a pout on his face. Alex chuckled before walking to him and gently hugging him. He felt Noah tightened his arms around his neck and felt Noah’s head on his shoulder.   
“I wanna go home now” he mumbled into his shoulder.   
Alex rubbed his back “ we are Noah. We’re going home now and we’re gonna take care of you as you get better”   
Noah nods with a smile and let go of his brother.   
Just then a nurse came in with a wheelchair and Noah suddenly felt embarrassed “I don’t need that. I’ll be fine” he protested   
“No you do need it Noah” Alex said as he grabbed the wheelchair and wheeled it towards his brother “you have a broken rib there’s no way you can walk all the way outside without being in pain. You need this. You have two options either you can willingly get in the wheelchair or I can pick you up and put you in the wheelchair. Either way you are doing this” he told him sternly while Grayson giggled at his brother. Noah glared at Grayson making the younger one turn away. While Alex continued to stare at him waiting for him to make a decision.   
“Fine” he grumbled angrily “I’ll get in the stupid wheelchair” he said as he carefully stood up   
“Thank you” alex said with a smile as he helped Noah get in the wheelchair   
“Whatever” Noah said still in an embarrassing mood  
Noah sat down and Alex grabbed the handles   
“Come on Grayson let’s go home” alex called out for his other brother while wheeling Noah out the door.   
Grayson followed his brothers and Alex had called a friend to come get them since their car is still getting fixed from the wreck. The friend came and Alex carefully got Noah inside before letting Grayson get in beside his brother. Alex got in the passenger seat after making sure both brothers are comfortable. Soon they made it to their home and Alex wrapped his arms gently around Noah’s waist, letting him lean against him as he slowly walked with him to the door. Grayson unlocked the door and held the door open for his brothers.   
“Lay down on the couch and I’ll get your medicine” alex softly told him as they got into the house.   
Noah nods tiredly as he carefully got on the couch. Grayson sat down on the floor next to his brother   
“Welcome home Noah” Grayson said as he stared at him with happy eyes   
Noah lightly laughed “thanks Gray” he said as he closed his eyes.   
Alex came over and sat the glass of water on the table “Raise your head up alittle for me Noah”   
Noah opened his eyes and saw Alex with his medicine and slowly raised his head.   
Alex grabbed the medicine and held it towards him “open your mouth” he said gently  
Noah, too tired to care about being babied, obeyed and Alex put the medicine in his mouth and grabbed the water before carefully tipping it forward in his mouth and watched as Noah swallowed his medicine.   
“Good job. Now you can sleep if you want to. I’ll be right here if you need me” he said as he gently ran his fingers through his hair and watched as Noah nods before closing his eyes and falling asleep.   
Alex sat down on the chair beside the couch and Grayson suddenly got up and sat down on Alex’s lap.  
“What’s wrong?” Alex said as he positions Grayson in a comfortable place on his lap   
Grayson puts his head on his chest   
“Nothing..I’m just happy that Noah’s home.” He said as he closed his eyes   
Alex smiles and gently rocks in the chair “me too gray..me too” he softly said as he rubbed his back while rocking.   
Grayson soon fell asleep and not too long alex did too. All three brothers were sleeping and all of them were happy and safe at home. 

One month later Noah was finally healed up and also got his license back from his brother. Grayson’s chest was also healed up from the bruising. Noah did get to drive again, but Alex made sure to go with him until he knows that Noah will be safe on the road again. One week laterNoah and Grayson went to the mall again and made it home safe that day. Last month was a living nightmare for all brothers but they are extremely thankful that everyone got better. Cars can be replaced anytime, but Alex or his little brothers cannot be replaced.


	24. Chapter 17

Noah and Grayson we’re close and always does everything together. Noah always protected Grayson and made sure that he was never sad. He took his big brother job seriously everyday and every second. Grayson looked up to both of his older brothers but he especially looked up to Noah. He’s always wanting to make them proud. But this day Noah wasn’t himself and started being rude to his brothers but especially to Grayson, much to everyone’s surprise. Today was a nice day and Grayson wanted to spend it at a park with Noah. He already asked Alex if it was okay for them to go to the park and got a yes answer.   
Grayson knocks on the door before entering “Noah it’s me” he said before opening the door.   
He closed the door and saw Noah sitting on his bed looking through his phone   
“Noah can you come to the park with me? It’s nice out today and Alex said that we can go to the park. Please?” He asked while walking to his brother and sat on the bed next to him.   
“I don’t feel like it today Grayson”   
Noah said while not looking at his brother   
Grayson pouted   
“please?”   
He pleads and puts his head on his shoulder.   
Normally when Grayson did that Noah wouldn’t mind and let him do it whenever. But today he wasn’t in the mood and immediately shoved him off   
“Stop it Grayson!” He yelled as he used his arm to push him off.   
Grayson let out a yell as he hit the floor and looked up at his brother with hurt in his eyes. Noah glared at him once more and looked away. Grayson felt his lips wobble and felt tears in his eyes, but forced himself not to cry. He sniffed and stood up  
“why are you being so mean to me?”   
He asked in a shaking voice as he looked at his brother. Noah slams his phone down on the bed and stood up so fast making Grayson take a step back in fear. 

Meanwhile, Alex was downstairs watching tv when he suddenly heard a thump and a yell coming from upstairs. Immediately he got up and ran upstairs and stopped when he saw both his brothers standing in front of each other. He stood back and watched to see if they were okay. 

Noah stood up with a mean look on his face as he stood in front of his brother. Grayson took a step back but didn’t look away.   
“Why can’t you get the idea that I don’t want you to be in here?”   
Noah said as he took a step towards his brother.  
“But I-“ Grayson started to protest but stopped as he got interrupted.  
“Get out! I don’t want you in here and you can’t get it through your stupid head! You’re so damn annoying! Nobody cares about you and I bet Alex wishes that you would just disappear cause I sure wish you would be gone! You’re an annoying pest now get out!”   
Noah screamed at him as he pushed him hard causing Grayson to fall and hit his head on the dresser.   
“NOAH!” Alex yelled just as Grayson fell down.   
Noah immediately looked and eyes got wide as he saw his furious older brother. Alex glares hard at Noah before going to Grayson.   
“Grayson are you okay?” Alex asked as he gently helped Grayson to a sitting position.   
Grayson sniffed and shook his head before pushing Alex away and running out of the room  
“Grayson!” Alex yelled as he stood up.   
“Damn it..” alex whispered to himself before turning towards Noah.   
“What the hell is the matter with you, huh?!” Alex yelled out as he stood in front of Noah.   
“I..Alex I’m sorry..” Noah whispered as he put his head down   
“Why would you say those things to Grayson?!” Alex continued to yell at him.   
When he didn’t get an answer he closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening. He pushed Noah down on his bed  
“You stay right here and don’t even think about moving. Understand? I have to go back sure Grayson is okay and then I’ll come and deal with you later. Stay here.” Alex orders in a cold voice.   
Noah swallows and shakily nods his head “I understand..” he whispered.   
Alex looks at him for a few seconds before shaking his head and running out the door.  
Grayson had ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and cried as hard as he could. He didn’t understand why his big brother was being so harsh to him. Grayson was in his thoughts and didn’t even hear the knock on the door but he did hear his name being called.   
“Grayson?” Alex said from behind the door “it’s just me. Please let me in I promise I’m not going to yell or be mean to you. Noah isn’t with me so you’re okay. Please let me in” alex begged as he knocked again.   
Grayson wipes at his face before standing up. He nervously opens the door and made sure that Noah wasn’t there before he burst into tears again and hugged Alex.   
Alex was surprised at the hug but he hugged him back and gently soothes him.   
“Shhhh it’s okay Grayson. Shhh” Alex says as he rubs his back.   
“W-What did I d-do? Why d-does everyone ha-hate me?” He broke down at the end and buried his head into Alex’s chest and cries.   
Alex eyes widened alittle and sighs before lifting his brother up. He felt Grayson put his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He gently bounced him and soothes him as he walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the living room. He sits down on the couch with Grayson in his lap.   
“Grayson please calm down baby. I promise nobody hates you and you did absolutely nothing wrong. Shhh..big brother has you now it’s going to be okay.” 

Alex says to him as he rocks him back and forth and rubs his back gently. 

Grayson continues to cry and Alex continues to rock him and at one point h even stood up and walked back and forth while bouncing him gently trying his best to calm his baby brother. Alex sits back down when he noticed that Grayson is slowly calming down. He rocks him gently once more before pushing him at arms length and wipes away his tears 

“It’s okay Grayson” he says and smiles at him “you haven’t done anything wrong and I honestly have no idea why Noah said all of those things to you but I’ll be talking to him later about it. How is your head? Does your head hurt from where you hit it?” Alex asks before putting his hand at the back of his head and gently touches it. Grayson hisses alittle   
“It hurts a little bit but I’ll be okay” he says quietly.   
“No, no it’s not okay. Come on I’ll get you some ice” he says but Grayson puts his arms back around his neck and shakes his head   
“Don’t go..” He says as some tears runs down his face   
“I’m not going anywhere” alex promises before standing up with Grayson still in his arms. Grayson tightened his grip and puts his head on his shoulder and shuts his eyes. Alex walks to the refrigerator and opens the freezer and puts ice in a little bag. He walks back to the couch and sits down before gently puts the ice packet on his head. Grayson jerks at the coldness   
“Shh it’s okay it’s okay” alex says and holds it on his head.   
Grayson sniffs “do you hate me? Like Noah said..” he asks quietly with his head down.   
Alex felt his heart drop at that question and puts the ice pack down before grabbing his brothers chin and makes him look at him  
“Why would you ask such a silly question? I could never ever hate you or Noah. I’m not too happy with Noah right now but I don’t hate him and I don’t hate you no matter what you do. You’re my baby brother Grayson and I’ve loved you ever since you were born and I’m sure that Noah feels the same way. You’re the only little brother that Noah has and he’s always wanting to protect you. Just like me I’ll always protect you and love you no matter what. Do you understand sweetie?”  
Grayson pauses before nodding. Alex smirks alittle   
“I don’t think you do” he says and tickles him on his stomach making Grayson squirm and immediately laughs   
“Stop! Stop it!” Grayson says in between laughs “I u-understand! Pl-please!”   
Alex smiles as he tickles him some more   
“Do you understand that I love you?” He says as he tickles him on the ribs making his little brother scream   
“No! No stop it! I understand that you love me!” Grayson yells out and kicks his legs and laughs.   
He almost rolls off the couch but thankfully Alex catches him. Alex sits him up on his lap and kisses his forehead “you’re still so ticklish when you were little” he says and chuckles.   
Grayson catches his breath and lays his head on his brothers shoulder. He smiles but then drops it as he thinks of Noah  
“What about Noah? Why did he say that he hates me too?” He asked and looks at his brother for answers   
Alex sighs “he’s in a bad mood but I’m going to find out. But I promise you that he doesn’t hate you. He loves you more than you know.”   
Grayson nods. They sit there for a few minutes.   
“I want you to stay down here and watch some tv. But I want you to put that ice on your head for 20 minutes and then you can take it off. Understand?” Alex says in a gently but firm voice   
Grayson nods “ I understand”   
“Good” alex says and kisses his forehead before standing up “I’m going to deal with Noah and then I’ll be back down.”   
Grayson nods and Alex gently smiles at him before walking upstairs to deal with his other brother.   
He knocks on the door before entering. Noah looks up as he hears the knock and immediately tries to apologize but gets stopped   
“Alex I’m re-“  
“Stop. I don’t want to hear it right now. All I want to know right now is why did you say those things to him and why did you push him? What’s going on with you today?” Alex asks in a stern voice while looking at him   
Noah has tears in his eyes but he forces himself not to cry.   
“I...Grayson didn’t do anything wrong. It’s me. I was mad because this girl that I like told me that she doesn’t like me back and I know that’s not a reason to hurt Grayson like that but I was upset and I’m really sorry alex. I really am. I love Grayson and I don’t want to hurt him but I did today and I can never forgive myself for that”   
Noah says as his voice cracks at the end and he can feel tears running down his face.   
Alex hurts for him but he knows that Noah has to be punished for what he did.   
Alex sighs “I’m sorry about the girl Noah but that doesn’t mean that you can take it out on Grayson. He’s younger than you and he doesn’t understand why you did all of those things. It took me almost an hour just to convince him that I or you don’t hate him. He really thought that we both hated him and that hurts. That hurts really bad when your own little brother thinks that his big brothers hate him and want nothing to do with him!” Alex said as he yells out at the end.   
“I know that and I’m really sorry! I’ll make it up to him I promise!”   
“All Grayson wanted was for you and him to go to the park today and instead you made him feel that nobody cares.” Alex stops and sighs deeply before looking at his brother   
Noah has his head down and his hands covering his face. He can see his shoulders shaking and knows that he’s crying. Alex closes his eyes for a few seconds and walks up to him and pulls him into his chest   
Noah puts his head on his shoulder and cries hard “I-I’m really so-sorry Alex!” He says in between cries and grips the back of his shirt “I’m sorry!”   
Alex rubs his back and comforts him the same way with Grayson “shhh Noah I know you didn’t mean it. I know that you love him. Calm down for me please. It’s alright Noah I have you shhhh..” he soothes and pulls back when he feels that Noah is calmed. He pushes him at arms length and wipes his tears   
“You know that you have to be punished, right?” He asked   
Noah nods “I know..”   
“Alright” Alex sighs “let’s get this over with. Pants and boxers down. Over my lap.” Alex orders and sat down on the bed.  
“B-bare? But Alex!” Noah whined   
“Noah” Alex said in a warning voice while he raised an eye brow at him.   
Noah moaned but did as he’s told. He steps out of his jeans and boxers and stood infront of his brother with his head down.   
“I’m going to give you 25 with my hand and since you pushed and said that we hated our brother I’m going to be giving you 10 with my belt.” Alex said sternly and grabbed his wrist and pulled him down over his lap.   
“But-!” Noah said but moaned as he was pulled down on his brothers lap “Alex no” he whines “please not the belt!” He said as he kicked one leg against the floor  
“Stop whining or I’ll add more” Alex warns him.   
SMACK   
“Ahh!” Noah yells out in shock   
SMACK SMACK SMACK   
Noah groans and shuts his eye   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
“Owww” Noah moans and kicks his leg   
“No.” SMACK “kicking!” SMACK  
“Ow! I’m sorry!” Noah yells   
SMACK SMACK   
“Why are we here?” Alex asks and continues the punishment   
Noah groans. He hates this part.   
“Because I was mean to Grayson..”   
“And what did you do to Grayson?”   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
“Ow! I yelled at- Ow!- him and I pushed him down- OW!”   
SMACK SMACK SMACK   
Noah moans and wants to kick his leg but he doesn’t want to add any many.   
“Why did you do that to him?”   
Noah sniffs “because I’m a bad brother..” he mumbled miserably   
SMACK   
“OW! ALEX THAT HURT! STOP!   
“You are NOT a bad brother! You area great brother you just did something bad today but you are NOT a bad brother. You understand me?” Alex says and spanks him in between words  
“OW! OW! I understand! OW IM SORRY!”   
“Almost done” Alex says and reached around to grab his belt   
Noah realizes what he’s doing and begins to protest   
“No! No Alex please not that! Please!” Noah begs and twists around trying to get away   
SMACK SMACK   
“Stop SMACK moving SMACK right now!”   
“OW PLEASE!” Noah begs and starts crying “please don’t”   
Alex sighs “Noah what you did today was bad and you know that you deserve this. So stop whining or it’ll be 20 instead of 10” Alex warns him  
Noah gulps and nods   
“We’re almost done” alex says and raises the belt   
SMACK   
“AHH!” Noah screams   
SMACK SMACK   
Noah squirms around but Alex just grabs his waist and pulls him in closer making Noah whine  
SMACK SMACK  
“ALEX PLEASE! IT HURTS!” Noah screams through his tears.   
He felt himself being lowered and new tears start “please” he begs once more   
“Last 5 and I want you to count.” Alex tells him   
SMACK   
“Ahh!” Noah yells out   
“Noah” Alex says in a stern voice “count”   
“S-six” Noah mumbles   
SMACK   
“Seven” Noah closes his eye   
SMACK   
“E-eight”   
SMACK   
“Nine!”   
SMACK  
“OW! T-ten!” Noah screams out and goes limp over his brothers leg and cries into his leg   
Alex throws the belt away and immediately starts to comfort his brother   
He rubs his back “shhh..it’s done Noah it’s over shhhh you did good.”   
Noah continues to cry “I-I’m sorry!” He cries out   
Alex sighs and gently pulls his brother up into his lap. He makes sure that his bottom isn’t touching anything and felt Noah’s arms around his neck and head buried into his neck. He can feel the tears onto his back. He rocks him gently and rubs his back   
“Shhhh Noah shhh..it’s all forgiven now it’s okay..calm down for me shhhh.. your big brother has you shhh..” Alex soothes and continues to rock him   
“I’m sorry” Noah says and hiccups as he says it   
Alex shushed him “it’s okay. Everything is okay I promise.   
Noah sniffs “Grayson..” he whispered “I need to see Grayson” he says and starts to push himself away but gets held down by his brother “alex I need to see him!” Noah said as he looked at his brother with red teary eyes   
“You will” alex promises “but I need you to be calmed down before I let you see him. So stop crying please” he says as he wipes his tears away   
Noah sniffs and nods before putting his head back down on his brothers shoulders. Alex rubs his back and they just sit there as Alex continues to comfort Noah.   
“Do you hate me?” Noah asks in a quiet voice   
Alex looks down at him and sighs “first Grayson asks me that and now you. Listen you and Grayson are my world. I love you both so much no matter how much trouble you guys get into. I’m your older brother and older brothers are supposed to love and protect their younger brothers and I’ll do that till the day I die. I need you both to understand that. I love you”   
Alex finishes and kisses him gently on the head. Noah sniffs and hugs his brother   
“I love you too I don’t know what I would do without you or Grayson” Noah says into his shoulder   
“I feel the same way little brother.” Alex says “now are you ready to go downstairs and apologize to Grayson?”   
Noah nods “yeah I’m ready. I need to make sure that he knows that I love him” he says and stands up from his brothers lap.   
Alex stands up “go on. I’ll be right behind you” he says and watches Noah walk away before sighing and follows after him.   
He goes downstairs and sees that Noah is sitting next to Grayson. He gently smiles at them and walks into the kitchen fixing them some alone time.  
Noah walks downstairs and sees his little brother sitting on the couch. Grayson looks at him but says nothing. Noah sighs and sits down next to him   
“Grayson..” Noah says “listen..I’m really sorry for what I did to you. I was just upset and I took it out on you and that was really wrong of me to do. I’m really sorry little brother. I love you so much and I hope that you can forgive me”   
Grayson sits there and listens to his brother. He can hear the sadness in his voice.   
“Do..do you really not hate me?” Grayson asks as he looked at him with sad eyes   
Noah’s heart breaks when he hears that. “What kind of big brother am I” Noah thinks to himself.   
“Grayson no! Grayson I could never hate you. You’re my only little brother and I never want to hurt you.. but I did today and you have no idea how sorry I am for that”   
Noah pleads to his younger brother. He can see Grayson’s lip wobble and he knows that he’s about to cry.   
“Grayson..” he whispers and gently picks him up and puts him in his lap.   
Grayson chokes out a sob and starts to cry “I’m sorry!”   
Noah hugs him tight and rubs one hand through his hair and the other hand on his back “shhh Grayson..shh you have no reason to apologize. You did nothing wrong,okay? It was me. I took my anger out on you and I’m so sorry” he says and kisses his head while he rocks him “don’t ever apologize baby. You’re the best little brother and a great friend to have. You’re basically my best friend and I love you so so much. I’ve loved you ever since you were born and I promised to myself that I will always love and protect you. I know I did bad today and I hope that you can forgive me.”   
Noah finishes and continues to rock him slowly as Grayson cries. He comforts him until all he hears is sniffing. Grayson puts his head on his shoulder closes his eyes. Noah knows that he stopped crying but he still rocks him in his arms.   
“Noah..you’re gonna put me to sleep if you keep doing this” Grayson mumbled into his shoulder   
Noah chuckles “you should get some sleep. You’ve been through a lot today. So just take a nap and I’ll be here when you wake up” he promised him   
Grayson can feel himself falling asleep but he still wants to let his brother that he forgives him   
“I forgive you Noah..I love you too..” Grayson says and falls asleep on his shoulder.   
Noah kisses his head and lays back with Grayson still in his arms. He was about to go to sleep but then he remembered about when Grayson hit his head on the dresser. He gently moves Grayson upwards without waking up and gently touches his head. He checks it and thankfully the swelling went down. He sighs in relief and closes his eyes.   
He keeps his arms around his brother and stays with him while they both slept.   
Alex came out from the kitchen when he didn’t hear anything and smiles warmly when he sees his little brothers sleeping on the couch. Noah has his arms wrapped around his brother and Grayson is snuggled into his chest. Alex grabs a blanket and puts it around them and kisses both of them on the head before sitting down in the rocking chair.   
After Grayson and Noah woke up from their nap they did end up going to the park just like Grayson wanted to do. Noah pushes Grayson on the swings and made him very happy that day. Alex stayed home while they went to the park so he could make dinner for when they got back home.   
No matter what happens they will always love and protect each other.


End file.
